I love you, Piper
by Gwen Truong
Summary: Piper comes back to Cole while he just has a month left to his death. Leo and Cole talk to each other about the same woman they love more than everything else. ColePiper fic. Chapter 18: PARLEY.
1. Part 1

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

**Summary**: Leo got lost in the reality where Piper was married to Cole. He showed her his sincere love and tried to win her back.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Charmed character.

A/N: The time line of this story starts when Leo was living in the Manor as a human since his wings had been cut after illegally healing Piper in Season 2. Then it is continued in an alternate reality where he's a good whitelighter and deeply in love with Piper. And she also loved him before everything begins. . .

I'm looking forward to your reviews for my effort.

****

**Part 1**

Leo woke up in the attic of the Manor feeling hung-over as if he had drunk a lot of brandy yesterday. He shook his head trying to gain some more sober, and grabbed the digital watch to find out it's 5 pm at that time. It meant he had slept all the day. Leo recollected what'd happened last night, he had given Piper a bunch of flowers, but Dan had had a bigger one for her, then they'd gone out together for their first Valentine's Day, he hoped she'd read his card and known he'd always be thinking of her.

While walking down to the living room, Leo caught Phoebe and a strange man were kissing passionately at the corridor. He'd never known she's acquainted with that man before, but they seemed to be so madly in passion. The man heard his footsteps and looked up to him, then he pushed Phoebe and himself into her bedroom.

Leo went on his way until seeing Piper talking fretfully to someone on the phone, several people were busy with their jobs there. Some of them were taking food prepared for a party out of the house. Leo walked to Piper once she ended the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi." – greeted her back, but she turned away to check their jobs and avoided talking to him.

"What's going on?"

"Not sober yet?" – she looked at him amazely.

"What you mean? I didn't get a drop of wine yesterday." – defended Leo.

"Oh, OK, it's not my business." – Piper waved her hand – "What I'm concerning is my beloved hubby promised he's got a gown for me in our first anniversary, and I haven't seen anything yet."

"Your husband?" – confused him.

"You mean it's not everyday I call him my husband?" – questioned her.

"Mrs. Turner!" – said a deliverer. He walked to hand Piper a box – "Your gift from your husband, please sign here!"

"Oh great!" – Piper received the box.

After that deliverer got out, an audatious man closed the door.

"I have no idea what's happening here." – complained Leo – "Who's the man with Phoebe?"

"Who?" – doubted Piper.

"Tall, dark, rather good looking."

"That means any man." – said her.

"He seems unfriendly to me." – added Leo.

"That means my bastard." – grumbled Piper.

She made her way upstairs, Leo called after her:

"If you're already married, why am I still here?"

"Leo, I know you don't like it, but we have to accept it." – her voice became soft – "You should go see your wife before she yell at you again."

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeee……………………………o!!!!!!!!!!!!!" – Prue's voice sounded from upstairs.

"See!" – said Piper showing she's right.

He's about to walk up, but she stopped him:

"Orb is quicker! Her scream always makes my hair stand on end."

Leo's going to say he wasn't a whitelighter anymore, but he decided to try first. A second later, he found himself in Prue's bedroom. He didn't subside his surprise yet when she asked:

"Zip it up for me!" – he helped her with her dress while fastenning his eyes to the photo of his wedding which Prue was the bride.

His wife followed his look:

"What're you seeing?"

"Uh oh" – he pointed at it.

"Nothing new." – shrugged her – "Get dressed and see me after that."

She stomped out. Leo saw a suit laying on the bed that Prue had prepared for him. He knew everything there wasn't supposed to be like that, something was going wrong. Piper couldn't be married to a certain Turner while she'd been going out with Dan just last night, and he never loved Prue, why and when had he married her???

He orbed upthere to ask The Elders.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Leo was standing in front of The Elder's council.

"What's happened, Wyatt?"

"In fact I'm here to get this answer." – answered him.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember I was cut my wings and living as a human now. Why have my powers been back and why did everything change like that?"

"You're speaking to the events 4 years ago."

"What?" – gasped Leo.

"You should come back to join the party and report us every movements of Belthazor."

"Belthazor?" – he was more confused, Leo did know Belthazor was an upper level demon, but why did The Elders want him to watch out that demon, it didn't sound like his usual tasks.

"As what we noticed, you indulge in drinking recently while Phoebe's keen on Belthazor and Piper has some signs of jealousy, it means she's growing her love to him. Remember it's a job, not love. After we successfully defeat The Source, he's the next to vanquish."

"I have no clue about that." – confessed Leo.

The Elder in the middle called him:

"Wyatt, look at me!" – he read his whitelighter from his eyes then concluded – "The wine has eroded your brain. You should give up drinking right now."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Leo thought he had got some information now, he guessed his so-called brother-in-law was Belthazor in his human form since he had an affair with Phoebe while he's Piper's legal husband.

Everyone was in P3 for the celebration now. Phoebe came on the stage wearing a dazzlingly bright red dress.

"I'm honoured to be here tonight" – her smile was widenning, Leo turned to Piper, she's holding her husband's hand which was putting around her waist, they looked very cheerful – "to congratulate on my sister Piper and my brother-in-law Cole. They've got a very happy year, and their love is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But I have to reveal a secret." – suspended her, Piper laughed merrily pressing her head on Cole as she knew what Phoebe was going to tell – "The day before their wedding, my sister was still not sure if she should've got married to him, I took her hand and said to her happiness was waiting for you. And here and now," – Phoebe raised her voice, Cole kissed gently on his wife's hair – "We're celebrating the first anniversary of their marriage. Let us drink a toast to Piper and Cole."

"Congratulations!" – everyone raised their glasses.

Leo threw his look around seeing many warlocks, and demons there.

"Who're you looking for?" – asked a voice next to him.

"Huh?" – he turned to his wife.

"It seems you forget my presence." – complained Prue.

Leo looked to Piper again, she and Cole were hooking their arms together to drink their champagne up.

"Cheers!" – Leo clinked his glass to Prue's.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Piper was dancing with her husband.

"Where've you been this afternoon?" – asked her.

"Are you really care?" – challenged him.

"I think I'm asking." – they still continued the dance with a lot of couples around.

"In my mission." – answered Cole.

"On my sister's bed?" – grunted Piper.

She saw Prue was leading Leo to join the floor. Prue held him closely, and whispered:

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't've let you sleep in the attic."

"It's all right." – said Leo, he found Piper was little far from there.

"So we forget it, ok?" – Prue tightened her arms.

He still stuck his eyes to Piper who also looking toward him.

"Look at me!" – Cole gritted his teeth – "The one you're talking to!"

Piper turned her eyes back to her husband.

"Remember our agreement? You've just got one of us." – said her sternly – "You have no right to hurt my sister or we'll vanquish your sorry ass, Belthazor!"

"I'm glad you still remember you're my wife." – snapped him.

Piper wasn't sure she got angry because her demonic husband took advantage of her sister or she just felt jealous. All of a sudden, Cole seized her fiercely and kissed her. She found herself respond him as flaming as he wished. Her hand ran into his hair and she absolutely stood on her tiptoe.

A/N: If something is unclear, it will be clearer step by step!!! Please review!!!


	2. Part 2

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

**Summary**: Leo got lost in the reality where Piper was married to Cole. He showed her his sincere love and tried to win her back.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Charmed character.

A/N: This story denys all the events in Season 3, 4, 5, 6 because it starts when Leo was living in the Manor as a human after his wings had been cut after illegally healing Piper in Season 2. One morning, he woke up and found everything was changed.

Thank you very much for your reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing!!!

****

**Part 2**

Cole and Piper shimmered to their bedroom still holding each other passionately. He continued kissing her neck, her head leaned backward to welcome his fondness. Cole started to ran his hand on her breast, suddenly she pushed him away.

"The curtain is fallen!" – shouted Piper – "There's no audience here. I don't know a man at your age as sound as you."

She's thinking of his unfaithfulness with Phoebe this afternoon right before they came to their anniversary. And now he wanted to make love to her, Piper assumed it's just his pure lust, he had cheated on her, not just with Phoebe, not the first time. Their guests were still enjoying the party at P3, they're mouthing about her happy marriage, ironically, that's what she hoped them think of her.

"So you're playing?" – snorted Cole.

"What esle do you want from me? Happy and Satisfied?" – asked Piper angrily – "My life is like hell since you stepped over the porch."

He walked to grab on her shoulders:

"Tell me that isn't what you're thinking." – required him violently and pleadingly – "That isn't what you're really thinking."

Piper stared at him, he was an infamous demon, but her sisters were powerful enough to vanquish him as well as he had had a lot of chances to kill her family, but they'd suffered each other a full year. Since the life wasn't that simple.

"What I'm thinking doesn't affect the fact that I'm your damn wife." – murmured her, she looked at her wedding photo hanging on the wall and flung a hand to crack the glass of the frame – "My personal happiness is cursed."

She walked out of her room not bothering to shut the door. Cole came to the frame and flicked his fingers to repair it. He dragged his hand on her image tenderly, Piper looked stunning in the wedding dress, but her beautiful face was lack of a happy smile. He felt his heart sink in pain finding out she didn't love him one again. Unfortunately, he loved her, but she never believed, it actually sounded ridiculous. Everyone wanted their marriage to go well, but nobody expected The Mighty Belthazor fell for The Charmed One someday.

Cole caressed her juicy lips and it turned out a gentle smile. He looked at her image sadly then closed his eyes.

. . .Flashback. . .

_Leo orbed in Piper's room. She left her bed and stood up._

_"What're you doing here?"_

_"I miss you." – said him._

_"Leo!"_

_"I know." – he stopped her – "But I couldn't help thinking bout you and missing you."_

_He held her and she lost herself in his embrace._

_"That isn't what we're supposed to do. I've got married." – whispered Piper._

_"But we don't want it. You don't want it. It happened against our will."_

_She separated from him._

_"Maybe I don't love Cole, but you're going to marry Prue, I don't want to make a sin to my sister."_

_"I haven't yet." – said Leo – "Piper, I hate everything parting us." – he looked intensely at her – "Whatever turns out, I still and always love you."_

_Her eyes shed tears, she loved him, she thought she'd never love anyone as much as she loved him. But she'd torn his heart apart on her wedding day._

_"I love you too." – said her in a quiver voice._

_It's what Leo's waiting for, he kissed her and Piper had no strength to refuse her love._

_Suddenly the door's open, the couple looked up to see Cole. His face was red in anger. He sent an energy ball to Leo breaking him into orb dust. He reformed a moment later._

_"It isn't her fault, and you should forget it, Belthazor!" – said Leo._

_"Get out of here!" – growled Cole._

_"Go! I can handle it." – whispered Piper._

_"No." – resisted Leo. She touched his hand and squeezed it gently._

_Leo nodded, he thought she could freeze Cole or blow him up, but the important thing was they had an agreement to keep between them, it meant their marriage was not breaking up. He orbed out._

_"What did you do that for?" – asked Piper._

_"Good question. Am I supposed to ignore it? You're betraying me right in our bedroom. Damn it!"_

_"Now you're playing the aggrieved husband? It doesn't suit you, pal." – said her._

_"You don't understand!" – he shook his head disappointedly – "This is not the way it's meant to be here."_

_"Look, the reason I accept you're here to make sure the remainders of my family will be safe, and you know it. Don't perform this play again, I hate your game."_

. . .End of flashback. . .

Piper were standing motionless at the doorstep, she had been furious walking out but the moment later she decided to return her own room. If someone had to leave tonight, it wouldn't be her, so she intended to cast Cole out. When she came back, she happened to see him touching her image and embellish a smile on her face. Piper couldn't say it's lust, it's not that she didn't know he had feeling with her. He'd started to commit adultery after catching her and Leo kissing each other in this room. If she really thought Cole didn't love her at all during the year, she didn't have a soft spot in her heart for him now. But this love was forbidden, they were not meant to be, she shouldn't forget she's a witch while he's a demon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leo was in Prue's room as she's having a shower. He found a family album in her drawer and took a look. The first pages included their childhood photos, one of them their mother had taken with her whitelighter – Sam - and her youngest daughter. Leo's surprised that they had four sisters in total, he vaguely guessed Sam was the youngest's father. But there's a rule against whitelighters to love their charges, maybe it didn't exist in this alternate reality. The next pages showed four sisters in their older age, many photos with Gram, Patty and Victor as if they had always been around. Leo paid much attention to Piper, his love. She looked so lovely as a child, and very beautiful when she had been grown up. He even found out some in her engagement to him with the attendance of the whole family.Then he reached her wedding photos with Cole and his ones with Prue after that. The weird thing was Gram, Patty and her youngest sister hadn't been there anymore. They didn't show up tonight either, something bad must've occurred to them.

The Elders said Piper married to Cole was an arrangement, it could help to destroy The Source. Leo wasn't able to imagine of it, Piper called her husband a bastard behind his back but looked so happy with him in front of their guests, he knew she wasn't happy. He remembered the world he had lived yesterday, it's better than now, and it's where he really belonged in.

"I want to be back." – thought him.

"Leo!" – Prue walked toward him wearing just a towel.

He became embarrassed looking at her, he heard a ring in time.

"They're calling me." – said him.

"OK, I should've prepared for it." – disappointed Prue, she kissed lightly on his lips – "Be back soon!"

Leo's dumbfounded, she was pretty as much as the Prue he knew, but she seemed sweeter and more gentle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leo orbed in front of The Elder's Council.

"Report us!"

"I didn't see anything important." – answered Leo.

"Do they believe Piper and Belthazor is a good match?"

"Yes."

"Any suspicion about our plan?"

"No."

"Have you warned Piper and Phoebe about their sentiments?"

"I haven't had a chance."

"We notice The Source has assigned a new mission to Belthazor. Let Phoebe try to get a premonition about it."

"How will she do that?" – confused Leo.

"You really forget?"

"I actually don't know." – admited him.

"He's honest." – said a female Elder.

"I was not drunk. I don't belong to this reality, that's why I have no idea what's going on." – said Leo.

The council exchanged their look one another, finally the Elder in the middle said:

"Well, we have a spell that can bring you home if here's really not your world. Then we'll settle our problem."

Leo felt elated. He nodded while smiling brightly.

The Elders chanted their spell, a vortex scrolled Leo up.

The next thing he realized was someone put a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes seeing Piper.

"Are you ok?" – smiled her.

Leo found himself in the attic again and the digital watch showed 5 pm.

"How is. . . last night?" – asked him unsurely. If she talked about Dan, everything turned normal again, if she talked about Cole, his nightmare wasn't over yet.

"We just had dinner. That's all." – said Piper.

He grinned, she's speaking to Dan, he's home, there's no Cole in her life.

"Phoebe cast a spell to help me find the man I really love." – continued her.

"So?"

"It didn't work to me." – answered her – "But I don't need it to know my heart."

Leo smiled, he understood what she meant.

"I love you." – smiled Piper.

He held her and they kissed each other ardently.

The kiss seemed a little strange, Leo opened his eyes finding he's kissing Prue. He stopped and parted away of a sudden.

Prue gazed at him in astonishment.

"I'm sorry." – murmured him.

Why did he come back there, why could he not escape this nightmare???

"You're so odd these days." – said Prue.

"I'll explain later." – Leo orbed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We've discovered what's happened. This world is really where you belong in, Wyatt."

"No. My memory isn't fit it."

"That's right. A witch came back to change her past. She wanted to resurrect her family, the side effect was the demons who killed her family were resurrected as well."

"The magic world has changed absolutely after that. What you've seen is what's going on with the existance of these witches and demons who are supposed to be dead. The change influenced all of beings on this world, erasing old memories and filling with new memories." – continued another Elder.

"Why do I remember everything?" – asked Leo.

"You didn't rank in any kind at that time. You're not a whitelighter since your wings had been cut, but you're not human either, you'd been dead long ago."

"What's the plan to reverse the world?"

"No way. The time has lasted 4 years. Your old memory wake up too late. If you had found out in the first place, we could've done something. But you yourself have had some knowledge that you've done a lot of things through 4 years. We've gone too far to draw back now."

Leo felt everything collapse in front of his eyes, it meant the world had been altered 4 years ago without anyone's awareness including himself. His old memory had just run back yesterday to replace his current one with all of the events during last 4 years. It meant Piper's really married to Belthazor, and he was tied to Prue now.

"I don't remember a bit." – mumbled him.

"We'll fill you in on."

Please review!!!


	3. Part 3

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

**Summary**: Leo got lost in the reality where Piper was married to Cole. He showed her his sincere love and tried to win her back.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Charmed character.

A/N: Thank you very much for paying attention to this story. This part explains the agreement between The Charmed Ones and The Source. Please keep reading and reviewing!!!

****

**Part 3**

Phoebe got dressed ready for her work, she knocked on Piper's bedroom being aware that her sister always got up early and were making breakfast in the kitchen at that moment. As she expected, the one answered the door was Cole, his tie just put around his neck. She tenderly helped him tie it.

"Thank you!" – said Cole.

Phoebe raised herself up to kiss him, he leaned aside.

"Why didn't I hear any sound from your room last night?" – flirted her while fumbling his chest.

"Really? You must've slept like a log." – he walked into the room to take his jacket and briefcase.

Phoebe followed him and sat on her sister's bed dragging her hand on the sheet.

"How long have you two just used this bed for mere sleep?"

"Leave it, Phoebe. Here's her private space." – sighed Cole.

"Unless you're going out for dinner then spending the night with me." – said her.

"Deal."

Piper saw her husband and her sister enter the kitchen at the same time, Phoebe looked so overjoyed.

"I get to go now!" – Cole cleared his throat – "I'm not coming home tonight."

He gazed at his wife but Piper didn't bother to give him a look.

"OK." – said her with no concern.

"Bye!" – he walked out. Phoebe smiled radiantly.

Cole was a demon, and worked for The Source, he had enough reason to stay out overnight. But Piper knew his reason this time, it involved Phoebe.

"So will you be home tonight, Pheebs?" – asked her.

"No. I'll stay with Jason." – answered Phoebe quickly.

"Is he still in town now?" – whispered Piper to herself. Her younger sister had told her boss was going to leave for Hong Kong a week ago.

"Pardon me?" – said Phoebe.

Andras – the demon of rage – was outside, he hit the sisters two balls of light. They were ablaze with anger immediately.

"I said you're lying, bitch!" – shouted Piper – "You have a date with Cole."

"Bingo." – admited Phoebe – "What's the matter? You think you're really his wife? It's just you chose that lot by chance to be the one got married to him. But we're the same parts in this plan. I'm even more useful than you, The Elders ask me to get close to him so that I have some premonitions in time."

"You don't need to get fucked with him for your damn premonitions. I know you started drooling for him at first sight. And you tried to seduce him all the time. Even though he's evil or he's your brother-in-law, what you're doing is totally lewd." – cried Piper aloud.

"Are you virtuous, Piper?" – retorted Phoebe – "You never stop thinking of Leo who is your brother-in-law while you're married woman, what it means if not lewd? You knew I liked Cole at that time, why didn't you let me marry him? Because you yourself were drooling for him too. You want all of men to be yours."

"Hey!" – Prue came in. Andras sent a ball of light to her.

"That's good, Prue!" – Phoebe tugged her oldest sister close – "Here she is, tell her you don't love Leo anymore, he just loves you one-way now, then you have the right to be jealous."

"What you mean? Leo still loves her?" – asked Prue.

"Didn't you see their eyes last night?" – challenged Phoebe.

"Bitch! He promised me he would break off his old love to be my good husband. You tempted him." – grunted Prue.

"I did nothing. You know I always avoid talking alone to him. She just cause problem to sink her own guilty." – defended Piper.

"See. She still loves your husband." – said Phoebe.

"Bitch!" – Prue used telekinesis on a pot making it fly to Piper.

Piper dodged, it smashed on Phoebe, Phoebe instantly kicked her for return, she ducked again but it hit her side making her fall down. Prue went on tk Piper but nothing happened. She looked at her hand while Piper held her hip.

Prue pushed the breakfast Piper had prepared down, Piper tried to freeze but all of them dropped on the ground.

Three sisters got frightened. Their powers had lost. The triquetra on the Book of Shadows in the attic splited apart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Andras appeared in Cole's office.

"What're you doing here?"

"I've done my part. It's your turn to do the rest." – replied Andras.

"Which part?" – confused Cole.

"Break the Charmed Ones. It's taken a year but still unfinished yet. The Source doubts you've turned over a new leaf."

"My exploits last year weren't less than before."

"Why did it take the demon as great as Belthazor so long?" – questioned Andras.

"If it's not difficult, The Source didn't make his agreement with them like that."

"The Source has found out their weak-point. I've broken their bond, now they're powerless and vulnerable. Go finish your job."

"You created war between them?" – asked Cole.

"What else can I do? Interesting that they got war because of you and their whitelighter." – smirked Andras.

"Thank you very much, buddy!" – Cole threw an energy ball to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leo was with The Elders at the same time.

"Tell me what you feel different. We'll adjust it."

"I can't sense my other charges, but The Charmed Ones." – said Leo.

"They're your only charge now. Because of the importance of their task, you have to be with them full-time."

"How about their lives?" – asked him.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are Patricia's children with Victor, but the youngest's father is Sam, her whitelighter. They all lived in the Manor being brought up by Penny and Patricia. One year ago, they sucessfully destroyed The Brotherhood of Thorn, but lost Paige in progress. They hunt demons down hectically for revenge. A lot of upper level demons was vanquished, they even confronted The Source directly. It was an awful battle, The Source got serious injured after killing Penny and Patricia. They're just three sisters left. It's matched the prophecy, they became The Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches from ancient times to the present."

. . .Flashback. . .

_The sisters and Leo were having dinner. They're very grievous._

_"There's lots of void spaces here." – sobbed Piper looking at the empty chairs._

_"Our baby sister has Gram and Mom now. She'll be happy." – said Prue._

_"Why our destinies have to be witches, why we have to live in danger?" – choked Piper – "I can't make up my mind to it. I want to give up."_

_"Piper, let think about the good side, if you're not a witch, you wouldn't meet Leo, your soulmate." – said Phoebe._

_"It's too much, I lost Gram, Mom and Paige." – Piper looked at Leo who embracing her tightly and stroking her hair._

_"They rest in peace. You'll see them again someday, honey." – comforted him._

_"Really?"___

_"Yeah.__ They'll let you see them. All you need to do is move on. As soon as you accept it, you'll see them."_

_"I just want to live with you as a normal family." – whispered Piper snuggling up to Leo._

_"We have to be strong. We're The Charmed Ones now." – said Prue._

_"No, I hate being witch." – argued Piper._

_Leo gently shook his head hinting they shouldn't talk about it at that time._

_Suddenly, three demons shimmered in. Phoebe levitated to kick one fall down. Another threw an energy ball, Prue changed its direction to his partner. The fallen down demon managed to stand up, Prue tk him on the wall, Phoebe go fight him again, the other one sent an energy ball to Piper, she froze it, Prue made it come back to him. Piper blew up the last one._

_Leo came to heal Phoebe, a darklighter appeared aiming at him, Piper blew him up, an arrow from nowhere flying to him at the same time, they had no chance to react, Prue threw herself to receive it.The second darklighter disappeared._

_"Prue!"__ – gasped Piper and Phoebe._

_Leo turned around and held her on his lap._

_"Don't worry, you'll be ok, Prue!" – said him._

_Piper got a handkerchief to wrap the arrow and pulled it out._

_Leo healed her. After he finished, Prue embraced him sobbing._

_"I was afraid I would lose you." – murmured her._

. . .End of flashback. . .

"Prue loves you, but she stepped back for her little sister, Piper."

Leo gasped. In his old memory, Piper and Phoebe had liked him at first, but he just loved Piper, so Phoebe had given up.

"After that failure, The Source suggested an agreement. If The Charmed Ones dropped out of their destiny and stopped going after him, he promised they and their next generations would live safe as everyone else in the normal way. The agreement included a marriage between one of The Charmed Ones and an upper level demon to show the good will from both sides."

"It didn't make any sense." – Leo already knew his love had been chosen among them.

"No, it didn't. We protested a witch to get married to a demon. But we had a prediction later. Belthazor, the demon The Source recommended to take part in this agreement will be an essensial associate in defeat him. So we need to take that demon in."

. . .Flashback. . .

_Three sisters were in the attic. Piper had been searching the book, she stopped at Belthazor's page._

_"It's him." – said her._

_Prue and Phoebe joined her to take a look._

_"Upper level demon who likes to kill witches using an athame, sometimes with energy balls."__ – read Phoebe._

_"Let me do it." – said Prue._

_"No." – resisted Piper – "It's unfair."_

_"Well, I'm the oldest, you have to follow me. Moreover, I'm supposed to be the first one to get married." – explained Prue._

_"We're not letting you take sacrifice. We've agreed to draw lots." – argued Piper._

_"You have Leo." – Prue shook her head – "You can't hurt him."_

_"It isn't I betray him." – protested Piper – "I'll always love him, but if it's my fate. . . We're not here to scramble for a husband."_

_"I don't want to be that big bad demon's bride, but let the destiny choose who." – Phoebe held 3 lots on her hand. She tossed them up and they dropped on Belthazor's page._

_Three sisters looked at them._

_"You two choose your lots. I'll get the last." – said Prue._

_Piper glanced at Phoebe, her younger sister was afraid of picking any lot. She took one. Then Phoebe closed her eyes to took the second. Prue got the last, she opened it._

_"Not me." – her voice didn't sound joyful._

_"Neither me."__ – said Phoebe quickly._

_Both of them stared at Piper._

_"It's me." – Piper put her lot down near Belthazor's portrait._

_Three sister joined together in a big hug._

. . .End of flashback. . .

. . . Another flashback. . .

_Two hit men opened the door, a tall and gorgeous man walked through the porch to the living room where three sisters were standing close to each other._

_"I'm the groom. Who is my bride?" – said him._

_Belthazor's human form was out of all imaginations._

_"__Me.__" – said Piper._

. . .End of flashback. . .

Please review!!!


	4. Part 4

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

**Summary**: Leo got lost in the reality where Piper was married to Cole. He showed her his sincere love and tried to win her back.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Charmed character.

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews. You're great!!! Please keep supporting me!!!

****

Summary of part 3:

- Andras – the demon of rage – broke the sisters bond making them powerless.

- The Elders explained to Leo the rest of what's happenning to The Charmed Ones.

**Part 4**

Three sisters were in the attic searching the book for the way to get their powers back.

"Nothing here." – Prue closed the book, the triquetra still kept parting.

"It's all because of you, Pheebs." – cursed Prue – "You stirred my bile."

"You went into action first." – retorted Phoebe – "But Piper called me bitch, she triggered it."

"We should call Leo, he must know something." – suggested Piper.

"What? You still want to see him?" – asked Prue.

"He's our whitelighter. We need a whitelighter." – argued Piper.

"But the reason shouln't be here right now." – interfered Phoebe feeling the atmosphere turned hot again.

Cole shimmered in.

"If nothing's urgent. We're having a sisterly talk." – said Prue.

"Sisterly talk?" – smirked Cole – "I think your bond is broken."

"How could you know that?" – blurted Phoebe.

"Unluckily, your powers are rooted in your bond as sisters. It causes you're extremely vulnerable now." – continued him.

"What do you want?" – frowned Prue.

"Heal it if you want to survive." – proposed Cole.

"Survive? I think we have an agreement with The Source." – doubted Piper, she tried to get something from him.

"Once you're The Charmed Ones, not now."

Three sisters startled with fear.

"OK, I'm sorry, I shouldn't've made it harder. Forgive me!" – started Phoebe.

"I shouldn't've suspected you and. . ., um, you know." – said Prue, she and Phoebe thought Cole didn't know about Piper and Leo love.

"Sorry Pheebs for calling you that. And Prue, I didn't mean to make you sad." – said Piper.

They squeezed each other's hands. Then Prue tried to move a chair, it's unmoved, Piper blew it up, it's unblown, Phoebe levitated, her feet were still on the ground.

"It doesn't work." – said Prue, they looked at one another anxiously.

They hadn't really been sincere yet.

All of a sudden, Cole morphed into his demon form. Three sisters got shock, they'd never seen Belthazor in person for a year living with him.

"It's time to kill." – grumbled Belthazor in his harsh voice.

Prue grabbed her sisters' hands tightly. He formed an energy ball in his hand.

"Run, I'll hold him off." – said Prue.

"No, Prue, we're in this together." – said Piper.

"We're always three." – said Phoebe.

The triquetra on the book joined back up.

Prue tk Belthazor crashing against the wall.

"Blow him up!" – shouted her.

Piper hesitated feeling something wasn't right. He couldn't act that slow with all of his reputation.

Prue used her power to make a small statue aiming at him.

"No, he didn't really want to kill us." – cried Piper, she blew it up.

Belthazor shimmered out, then re-appeared the second later in his human form.

"It's worked, right?" – said Cole – "I'm back to work."

He disappeared.

"Why did you know, Piper?" – asked Prue.

"If he's in fight, he wouldn't wait us to react." – answered her.

"So why he help us?" – asked Phoebe.

"Some unknown purpose." – guessed Prue – "But our powers are back, we can protect ourselves."

"Prue, I admit I loved Leo, and maybe I still. . ." – said Piper – "But I'm aware that he's your husband, don't worry, it'll never happen."

"I trust you." – smile Prue softly.

"I'll keep distance with Cole. I've pondered on it, there's a lot of mortal men outside." – said Phoebe.

"Everything will be over, Piper. You'll start again after that." – said Prue, that's all she could say. They didn't know how long it would take.

"But you look like jealous, Piper?" – wondered Phoebe.

"Do you think demon can love?" – asked Piper indeliberately.

"What?" – challenged Prue and Phoebe in union.

"Nothing. It can't help it." – Piper walked out.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"You've got married to Prue so that you have a good reason to live with them."

"I can't believe I accepted to marry without love." – mumbled Leo.

"You don't love Prue that way, but you're in sympathy and harmony with her. Plus she loves you."

"How long will it last?" – asked him.

"Until The Charmed Ones defeat The Source, they can vanquish Belthazor then. Piper'll be free."

"It doesn't make sense if I'll leave Prue for her." – despaired Leo.

"The fate has its own arrangement, Wyatt." – continued them – "The Charmed Ones just got a few demon attacks last year. But those were always fatal. It means The Source still trys killing them, decreasing the quantity as if he keeps the agreement, but increasing the quality. Phoebe get some premonitions when she touches Belthazor or his stuff, it helped them save some situations. Do you have any question else?"

"Yes. The girls and the book are interconnected. What if The Source use this marriage to turn Piper evil, then the book. Every demon wants it." – asked Leo.

"We've got a prevention. They've married in a normal way, neither wicca nor dark one so that their natures won't be changed. Belthazor isn't capable of touching the book. What all of us are waiting for is he turns traitor to The Source. It'll be time to act."

"He has no motivation to do it." – said Leo.

"He will. We know he will."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

2.00 am

The door's opened up, Piper knew it's Cole. He stepped very gently trying not to wake her up since she's a light sleeper. She was lying on her side turning her face out, he pulled her blanket up and lied next to her.

"Thank you!" – mumbled her.

"What?" – asked him in low voice.

"For helping us."

He realized she's talking about them losing their powers in the morning.

"You're welcome."

Piper switched the night lamp on. She lied on her stomach raising her head up to stare at him. Her eyes were soft, and her breasts were heaving lightly behind the low-necked night gown in her position.

She kissed him, and he responded her passionately. Piper wanted Cole this night, she didn't know what's the reason after seeing his demon form or after his helping her get the powers back. Perhaps because she had found him caress her picture last night or because her period had just been over making her hormone rise up.

As the matter of fact, they did it occasionally, not so much or regularly, but how could a man and a woman share the same bed of long duration without having sex??? Furthermore, the agreement didn't mean they're just nominal husband and wife. For the first 3 months after their wedding, Piper found Cole was a sweet and pampered lover, she also wanted to use it to remind herself where's her status and stamped out her love for Leo. Cole's always on her side when he had free time. Then he caught her and Leo in her room, he started to stay out often, and their sexual activities interrupted for a month. Piper wanted to resume in Leo's and Prue's nuptial night since she felt heart broken, but Cole refused. However, he took the initiative in it next night. They kept it happen sometimes, but he had heaps of girlfriends outside. And it hurt Piper, she knew Leo wouldn't treat her like that, now she had to live with him in the same roof as his sister-in-law while both of them understood they would've never left each other of their free wills.

She couldn't ignore Cole on the other hand. Anyhow they're in cohabitation, but he kept some affairs besides her. Sometimes she wanted to expel him, sometimes she wanted to close the door to keep him home. Sometimes she craved for him, sometimes she felt disgusted when he touched her. But she did nothing, she held her head up and pretended she didn't care.

Phoebe thought Cole still live in the Manor because The Source was afraid of fighting directly to The Charmed Ones and Cole adored her, as to Piper, she's absolutely frigid to him. But Prue guessed different, Cole was an evil demon in her eyes, if Piper refused him, he would cause trouble. She never asked Piper though.

A few minutes later, Cole was on the top of Piper, he reached out to switch the lamp off.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Piper was making up at her dresser. Her hair was twisted into a bun, she wore a black jacket and a black skirt. Cole came in and put a small box down in front of her.

"Thank you." – she opened it revealing a pair of pearl earrings.

He looked at her reflection in the mirror while she's putting them on. They're going to attend a burial service. Prue and Phoebe weren't interested in dealing with social relations, so Piper usually had to take on those responsibilities. The dead was a close neighbor who had helped their mother a lot in the past.

. . . . . . .

When Piper was walking out, Leo came from the kitchen:

"Piper!"

She turned around.

"Where're you going?" – asked him.

"Attend a funeral." – answered her – "Any news?"

"I just settled my own business." – Leo knew she didn't get what he's talking – "You can say I'm from the past, the year of 2000 since I just kept that old memory in my mind."

Piper remembered he had incessantly asked her about what had been taking place and had no idea who Cole was. But she recognized he's mentioning another meaning that he only held the period they'd been happily in love.

"Leo!"

"The Elders've helped me catch the imformation up. But the last thing I really lived with is you said Phoebe cast a spell for you to find the man you loved." – Leo looked at her amorously – "You didn't need it. . . you always knew you love me."

"Loved." – corrected Piper in a soft voice.

"I love you, Piper." – insisted Leo – "I know what's going on, what we're waiting for, and I know I have an obligation with Prue, but even it isn't in conformity with sentiment and reason, whatever turns out, I still and always love you." – he touched her upper arm.

Piper avoided his eyes, she had wanted him to keep this love in his heart forever, but she found it's very selfish, he was unhappy as long as he still loved her.

"I have to go." – she turned away.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cole and Piper were at a cemetery with many people while a priest was holding the ceremony. The new widow was weeping ceaselessly. When they lowered her husband's coffin into his grave, she knelt down crying her heart out and calling his name bitterly. She passed out as they started to bury him.

Piper sighed, she's feeling sympathy with her deeply, she understood thoroughly how to be seperated from the one themselves loved with all their hearts. She couldn't say separation in life was better than parting in death. At least Piper still saw and talked to Leo everyday, that's also why the wound in her heart wasn't healed realizing they would never be lovers as before.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the ceremony, Piper and Cole went home. They were walking to the parking lot together.

"Human feelings're so strong, Mrs. Dorothy looks exhausted. Hope her recover soon!" – said him.

"She's grieving. She's just lost her husband. No woman could take it easy." – whispered her.

They kept walking in silence until they reached their car. Cole opened the door for her:

"Would you grieve at my death someday?"

Piper stared at him, his eyes were serious and touched. She hadn't thought about it, she did have some vague feeling for him, but it wasn't deep enough to worry about losing him. Furthermore, her family thought they themselves would vanquish him after defeating The Source. Would she grieve for him??? And why he cared for it???

"Never mind." – said Cole, she didn't say a word and he took it as her answer.

He walked to the other side and got on his seat.

They didn't talk anything, even not seeing each other on the way home.

Please review!!!


	5. Part 5

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

**Summary**: Leo got lost in the reality where Piper was married to Cole. He showed her his sincere love and tried to win her back.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Charmed character.

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews. Here's a long part. The spell is extracted from "Witch Trial" when The Charmed Ones used it to get the book back from Abraxas. Please keep supporting me!!!

****

Summary of part 4:

- Cole helped The Charmed Ones to get their powers back.

- Leo's back to the Manor after collecting enough information.

- Piper was keeping two men in her heart, but she thought she shouldn't love any of them!!!

**Part 5**

**A long-lost cousin.**

Prue was taking photos people on a beach. She happened to recognize a girl through the lens of her camera.

"Laura!" – called Prue.

Laura turned to see her, but running off.

"Hey, Laura!" – Prue ran after her, she's about to stop since her cousin Laura Bennett didn't seem to like talking to her. But two ferocious men appeared and took Laura with them. Prue pursued them till the lane where they suddenly vanished.

She leaned against a tree and projected an astral to a warehouse. She saw her cousin was hit by those men, one of them had an index finger transfigured into a drill. Prue flung them away, Laura took the chance to run out.

Astral Prue entered her body again. She remembered a warehouse nearby and rushed toward there. Two cousins ran into each other on their way.

"Prue!"

"You're safe now!" – assured Prue.

"They want to kill me!" – panted Laura.

"Calm down, look, you're bleeding!" – said Prue – "Leo!. . . Leo!"

Her husband orbed in.

"Thank God! You answer me this time!" – smiled Prue – "Heal her, Demon attack."

Leo nodded and raised his hands on Laura's bruises.

"You're witch?" – asked her.

"Yeah!" – answered Prue – "Why did they attack you?"

"I saw them kill my friend. She's a witch."

"Maybe they want to rub their trace out." – said Leo.

"I have to flee all the time. If I'm in somewhere alone, they'll show off." – added Laura.

"OK, stay with us until we vanquish them." – suggested Prue turning to her husband.

Leo grabbed Laura's hand, Prue held him on the other side. They orbed to the kitchen of the Manor.

He loosed both of them as they materialized in. Piper's cooking there, lunch was almost done.

"Hey, look who's coming!" – said Prue.

"Oh, Laura!" – Piper came to hug her cousin – "Long time no see. Where do you live now?"

Laura hugged her back: "Hi, Piper!"

"You look pale! Wait, You two offered her an orb lift?" – asked Piper.

"She knew our secret. Two demons were going after her." – said Prue.

"Shhhh. . ." – interrupted Piper – "He's home."

Leo and his wife understood who she's refering to. According to their agreement, demons wouldn't attack them anymore and vice versa. Of course both sides still kept their works sneakily.

"Who?" – asked Laura.

"My. . . husband." – said Piper.

"He doesn't know you're witches?"

"He does. But he doesn't like talking about witches and demons."

"Sound like demons abstain from rushing into your house." – doubted Laura.

"Yeah, our place is absolutely safe." – assured Prue – "That's why you can get a rest, honey!"

Phoebe joined them.

"Smell delicious here!"

"Pheebs!"

"Laura!"

They hugged each other.

"Where've you gone for 10 years? You didn't leave me a word." – said Phoebe.

"I just want to go way, after I lost my first love." – spoke Laura to all of them.

"At least this trouble gives us a reunion." – said Piper.

"Where's Paige?" – asked Laura.

"It's a very long story, hun!" – Prue grabbed her shoulder – "We'll tell you later."

Some footsteps, and another showed up. The air suddenly sank in silence as if he frustrated their exciting moods.

"He's Cole, my husband." – introduced Piper – "Laura, our cousin."

"Hi!" – greeted him staring at her.

"Hi!" – said Laura in a tiny voice.

Prue squeezed her hands to keep her calm.

"I think you need time to chat." – he cleared his throat – "I should go. Piper!"

He turned away, she followed him going to the living room.

"Is she human?" – asked Cole.

"Certainly. She's from my father's side."

"I sense she used to kill people." – warned him – "Be careful!"

Cole shimmered out.

. . . . . . . . . .

Leo, the sisters, and Laura joined together for lunch.

"I knew my friend, Sally, was a witch by chance." – said Laura – "Two days ago I was with her in her flat when those demons came. I'd had no idea about their resentment or who they had been until Prue told me they're demons. I just ran away as Sally asked, and they started to chase me. I guess she's dead now."

Laura sniffed, Phoebe gave her a tissue.

"Thank you!" – she wiped her tears out – "It's too horrible. I didn't want to be involved in."

"It'll be all right, hun." – said Prue – "We're The Charmed Ones, we'll settle it."

She held her cousin and Laura rest on her shoulder crying pitifully.

"She's still soft hearted." – commented Piper – "When we're children, we just tease her a bit, she could cry all the day."

"And like to be coaxed." – smiled Phoebe seeing she stopped weeping in Prue's embrace.

"I go check with The Elders." – said Leo.

"No need. Demons with drill fingers. They're some low level ones. I think we have no trouble." – protested Prue, she didn't want him to leave her.

"Just want to know about Sally." – Leo orbed out.

"Don't worry. We vanquish them this afternoon. Then we'll be dancing tonight. Piper owns a great club." – said Phoebe.

Laura smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Laura and Prue were walking at a deserted alley. Piper and Phoebe were after them. The demons appeared behind Laura, Piper froze them. Phoebe pulled her cousin out.

"Go! Go!" – two of them ran away.

Piper unfroze them and blew one up. Prue tk the other, he lifted his finger which changing into a drill up, Prue used her power on his hand making it drilled himself.

"Game over!" – grinned Phoebe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

P3 that night

Leo walked to the bar where the sisters were talking to each other.

"Where's Laura?"

"Over there." – Prue jerked up her chin toward her cousin and a man dancing with her.

"She didn't tell the whole story. There's a warlock besides those demons. They killed Sally to absorb her powers." – said Leo.

"You assume Laura's the warlock?" – asked Phoebe.

"It's impossible. We know her so well, her parents were very mortal." – insisted Prue.

"Perhap she had left before the warlock showed up." – guessed Piper.

All of them looked out to see Laura laughing joyfully.

"She's light hearted as before." – said Phoebe.

Piper happened to remember Cole also doubted she had killed people.

"Don't worry, she could touch the book. She's good." – Prue grabbed his hand.

"Because she possessed witch's powers." – said Leo.

His wife tugged him to the floor.

"Relax! You're overcautious. But, not tonight, not now!" – she threw her hands around his neck.

"She's out of touch for so long. We don't know how she's changed." – He kept his eyes to Laura.

"The Source wouldn't use a warlock to attack us. Furthermore, we've grown up together. Granted she is, we can vanquish her for an instant."

"I think you're distrustful, not overconfident." – he thought Prue wasn't like what he knew about her.

"I just take precautions against the big bad demon in our house." – giggled her. Leo realized this Prue had lived with Gram and Patty till last year, she wasn't single-handed to protect her sisters as he knew from old memory. It meant he had to be warier as their whitelighter and the oldest brother-in-law. The girls might not be as strong and independent as he thought.

Prue kissed him with her soft and sweet lips. Leo's longing for Piper, but he felt guilty to reject Prue. He kissed her back in some confused feelings.

After their short kiss, Leo looked at his wife, her eyes were twinkling with love. He turned to Laura but she's out of sight.

"Laura!" – whispered him. He rushed to Piper.

"Where's Laura?"

"Go back home! She's tired." – answered her.

He ran hurrily to the office and orbed in the attic of the Manor. Laura was standing near the pedestral and Cole was far in front of her. It's obvious that he's afraid of the book. She gripped it and blinked out.

"You team up with her to steal the book." – gasped Leo.

"What?" – snapped Cole – "If I'm not mistaken, your wife brought her here."

"Isn't that part of your master plan?" – challenged Leo.

"Why don't I think it's your master plan? You make it to break our agreement." – retorted Cole.

"I'll get the girls." – Leo orbed out.

Cole also shimmered out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Laura's gone. With the book." – informed Leo.

Three sisters gaped. They're in Piper's office at P3.

"She talked to Belthazor before blinking out." – added him.

"Cole?" – said Piper – "He said she used to kill people."

"Maybe he wants us not to suspect him in case Laura fails." – guessed Prue.

"What will she do to the book?" – asked Piper.

"She co-worked with those demons to kill Sally, her close friend as well as a strong witch with 3 powers, subzero wind, hallucination, and permutation. They had assented to share her powers equally. But Laura broke her words and absorbed all. Now the book can help her steal all of your powers." – explained Leo.

"That makes her get 9 powers in total?" – stunned Prue.

"Not counting her own gifts." – said Phoebe.

Piper tried to blow the flower pot up, but nothing happened.

"Oh my God!"

"Easy!" – Leo waved his hand – "I've asked The Elders to revoke yours provisionally. They'll give them back after we retrieve the book. But Laura has 3 witch powers now, it makes her powerful enough."

"You're very intelligent." – praised Prue smiling to him.

"If it's The Source's plan?" – worried Phoebe.

"I don't think so. She's interested in not only our powers." – said Piper.

"So what's Cole's role in it?" – questioned Phoebe.

"OK, you three go home. I'm looking for the book." – Leo orbed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Laura was in a cavern searching the book, she had called upon The Charmed Ones' powers, but nothing came. Cole shimmered in. He sent her an energy ball, but Laura permuted their positions, Cole dodged, she blew a subzero wind ball to him, he shimmered away.

"Stop!" – shouted him when he re-appeared – "You're opposing to The Source. There's a rule no attack The Charmed Ones."

It did have that rule because of their agreement. The Source knew low level demons had no luck to succeed. All of assaults against three sisters last year had been conducted by The Source with perfect plans, but he still didn't reach his victory yet.

"I might have regards for you before." – sniffed Laura – "But you're nothing in my eyes now, Belthazor!"

She blew another subzero wind ball. Cole dodged again. Leo orbed in, he ran to the book. Laura flicked her fingers and a lot of The Books of Shadows appeared. He couldn't distinguish which one was true. Cole threw a large energy ball at her, she permuted her post to Leo's. When she took his place, she grabbed the true book and blinked out. Leo appeared where was supposed to hers and receive the energy ball. He reformed from orb dust, pissed off.

"Unequally sharing?" – asked Leo.

"What're you doing here?" – asked Cole.

"Looking for the book."

"Where's Piper?"

"With her sisters." – answered Leo.

"What? You leave her alone. They're helpless without the book. How could she protect herself?" – roared Cole.

"Since when you care for the witches?" – mocked Leo.

"I don't care for anyone else. I just care for my wife." – snapped Cole.

Both of them orbed/shimmered in the Manor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Three sisters were sitting around a table hand in hand.

"Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night,

The oldest of Gods are invoked here,

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night, and in this hour

We call upon the ancient power."

They kept chanting again and again but the book was nowhere to see. Prue sighed.

"It doesn't work since we don't have our powers." – said Piper.

"Why Leo go too long?" – worried Prue.

"I still don't know what Cole has talked to Laura." – confused Phoebe.

"He's helping us." – said Piper.

"Help?" – suspected Prue.

"Yeah, and it's not the first time." – added Piper – "Do you think it's weird that Phoebe always get premonitions about something was up against us in time, but she never get one among his missions to prevent him?"

Phoebe was supposed to have premonitions to save innocents but she never had one to hinder Cole from committing crimes. It seemed he didn't get close to her when he's carrying a task. But he usually got a date with her after The Source had assigned duties to him and some demons in a plan of destroying The Charmed Ones. Relying on that, she saw what was going to happen and prepared for it. Cole never showed up in those plans but the sisters guessed he's behind them. They also received a secret help at the same time that they didn't had a slightest idea who he was. However, Piper had her surmises. Prue and Phoebe were satisfied that they didn't fight demons everyday and they're always well-prepared if they had to.

"You mean he used me to warn us?" – asked Phoebe.

"I don't mean to offend you, Phoebe." – said Piper – "At least it's one of his purposes to you."

Phoebe recollected Cole had asked her to go out sometimes, then she had to put their date off after getting a warning premonition, but he didn't feel disappointed at all to see her gather her stuff and go home suddenly.

Leo and Cole orbed/shimmered in.

"Leo!" – called Prue – "Where's the book?"

"Laura's keeping it."

"We can't retrieve it by the spell." – said Prue.

"What should we do now?" – asked Phoebe.

"Find her and fight." – said Leo.

"Where is she?" – asked Piper.

Leo concentrated for a while, then said:

"North."

"South." – said Cole.

"I can sense the book. It's in north." – argued Leo.

"I can sense evil. She's in south." – snorted Cole.

"We're after the book." – said Leo.

"I think my wife asks where she is." – said Cole.

"They can't fight her without the book. We go north first." – insisted Leo.

"She won't leave the book somewhere else. We go south." – retorted Cole.

 "Why we have to trust you, Cole?" – asked Prue.

"You think I haven't killed all of you yet since I'm afraid of this whitelighter?" – challenged him.

Cole's right, if he wanted to kill them, he had no reason to delay now.

"OK, we split in two." – suggested Prue.

"Fine, Piper goes with me." – said Cole.

"Phoebe is good at martial arts. She can help you fight Laura." – said Leo.

"No problem. My wife still goes with me." – emphasized Cole.

"You want to put her in danger?" – Leo clenched his teeth.

"Is she safe with you? You haven't got killed just because you've already been dead." – said Cole sarcastically.

"Stop!" – shouted Piper – "Both of you should go together."

"What?" – said Cole and Leo in union.

Please review!!!


	6. Part 6

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

**Summary**: Leo got lost in the reality where Piper was married to Cole. He showed her his sincere love and tried to win her back.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Charmed character, the spell, and the song "Don't cry Joni".

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews. Yeah, I'm enjoying the flow of Cole/Piper love stories. It's time to admit my story is on the way converging to this flow.

For the great honour Leo/Piper fans did me by having deigned to this story. I'm feeling very sorry about irritating you. Leo is a main character here, but he is not with Piper, he still and always loves her though.

And for Cole/Piper fans, this part is about this amazing couple.

Please keep reading and reviewing me!!!

****

Summary of part 5:

- The long-lost cousin - Laura Bennett – who is a warlock, steals The Book of Shadows result in The Charmed Ones powerless.

- Piper suggests Cole and Leo to co-operate in retrieving the book.

**Part 6  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
I have an engagement to a demon**

"I don't work with demon." – resisted Leo.

"Do you have a better idea?" – asked Piper, she waited for a moment. As Leo didn't answer, she continued – "Both of you take care of the book, I don't want you to go after Laura."

"Piper, she's evil." – said Prue – "We can't spare her."

"But she didn't kill us. She still considers us as her cousins." – resisted Piper.

"She needs to be vanquished for good. You shouldn't look back, Piper!" – said Phoebe.

"I just can't kill the one whom I used to spend some harmonious time with." – said Piper.

She always remembered how four sisters and Laura had played together during their childhood. It's really too hard and merciless to kill such a friend/relative. She's actually thinking of someone else, she knew she wouldn't have a heart to vanquish him when it's time to do that. She glanced at Cole furtively realizing he's looking at her. He seemed to get what she meant, the fact that it's his thought as well. He'd been underhanded to have broken up The Source's plans several times for saving her just because he appreciated what they shared together.

"We'll talk about it later." – said Prue – "The book is a top priority now."

"Piper, go with me!" – insisted Cole – "I can't keep my mind on work if you're helpless here."

"We're helpless as long as the book's gone." – said Piper – "Leo will sense if we're in danger."

"No, it's too risky." – protested him – "It might be a-second late."

Piper was feeling his love which was revealed clearly in his concerned look, in his expression and in his voice. Suddenly, three Laura appeared, each of them grabbed one of the sisters. Leo quickly rushed to wrest Piper away, Cole threw an energy ball to the Laura who was keeping Phoebe, this Laura was the original, after she's vanquished, her two copies vanished.

The atmostphere slowed down, no one said anything. They guessed Laura hadn't known how to use the book, so she wanted to kidnap a sister to bring pressure on them to instruct her. Her scheme wasn't successful but she did bring another pressure on the family.

Phoebe had no idea why Cole cared for her instead of his wife. She had promised to break off with him and was trying to keep her words, she hoped Piper understand it's not her fault that Cole decided to save her.

Prue knew Leo loved Piper, but it still hurt her so much. Leo chose to save Piper. He'd rather let his own wife die than his real love. She believed he would've saved her if he'd had enough time, but she would never replace the position of her sister in his heart.

Leo understood he had crashed his wife's heart. He hadn't done it on purpose. It's just he hadn't had a thought when it'd been happening, he worried for Piper and he did what his heart urged.

Piper stared at Cole, she thought he would've protected her, he would've killed anyone who snatching her that rudely, but what he'd acted was absolutely to the contrary. Cole had persisted in asking her to go with him because he couldn't've left her alone. He had caressed her picture when she'd refused him, he had asked if she would grieve at his death. All those things had touched her, and it turned nothing when Phoebe was the one he protected in the lurch. It's his real feeling, maybe he himself hadn't known who he really cared before. It still hurt Piper.

"OK, let go get the book!" – proposed Cole, he walked close to Piper and touched her. She brushed his hand off giving him a cold look.

"Is that jealousy?" – grinned him. Piper turned to another direction.

"Now isn't right time, but I have something to state." – said Cole, he held around her waist and pulled her close to him – "I love my wife. Longer and deeper than you can imagine. It sounds weird considering the whole situation, but I wonder whether your book mentions I'm half human." – everyone looked at him in amazement – "So we're in the same boat, I'll help you with all my best."

"Can we solve the problem first? And postpone the evil hour?" – suggested Leo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Leo orbed with Prue and Phoebe, Cole shimmered with Piper in front of a castle in Canada.

"The book's inside." – informed Leo

"They're witches." – said Cole.

"They're my old charges." – said Leo.

"Why they want our book?" – asked Piper.

"Don't they have their own one?" – asked Phoebe.

"Of course they do. They're very powerful, just follow The Charmed Ones." – elaborated Leo.

The gate was open.

"They welcome us." – mumbled Leo.

Everyone walked into the castle. They entered the hall where a man was lying motionless on a bed, and a lot of people around.

"Hello, Leo! Long time no see." – greeted a middle-aged lady.

"Grace, what are you up to?" – asked him.

"Look at my son!" – replied her – "Lychy is consuming his soul."

Leo turned pale.

"My whitelighter has been killed. And my son is suffering the dead pain." – continued Grace – "I chanted a spell to ask for the most powerful witches of all time help. And this book came to us." – she pointed at the book near her son.

"Our book." – blurted Phoebe.

"That's why it's in north while Laura's in south." – said Leo.

"Laura, the warlock, I've just talked to her a minute ago." – said Grace – "She couldn't compete with all of us, so she promised to take one of The Charmed Ones here to exchange the book."

She paused throwing her look around her visitors.

"Lychy isn't in your book either." – continued her – "But it do have a spell to transfer a misfortune to someone else." – smiled her evilly – "I immediately thought of you. Since Lychy just ignores my son if I give him the soul of a Charmed One which'll be more nourishing."

"How can you?" – angried Leo.

"Originate from motherly love, Leo!" – said Grace – "I'll do everything for my children."

"We're not witches now." – said Piper.

"Yes, after you're charmed again with your book." – explained Grace – "I didn't think Laura would finish her job and come back here. I'll give you your book after one of you substitute for my son."

"I'll do it." – Prue walked forward.

"No. Let me." – said Phoebe.

"No, Pheebs. You still have your future. There's no reason to destroy it." – protested Piper.

"Don't think it's a sacrifice. It's my release from pain." – insisted Prue.

"Prue." – murmured Leo.

Piper squeezed her oldest sister's hands tightly and walked toward the bed.

"I'm the biggest sister. I've lived enough." – opposed Prue.

"Why don't we use a coin?" – suggested Cole. He pulled out one, and tossed it up then snatched it putting on the back of his hand.

"Head or tail?" – asked him.

"Head." – said Prue.

Cole unpacked his other hand, and the coin was revealing its head. No one knew he had the power of permutation.

Despite of the result, Piper went straight to the bed. Cole grabbed her back.

"Let me go." – bestirred her. But he kept his grip tightly.

Leo touched his wife's hand. Prue just looked at him and stepped away. She hugged Phoebe, and wiped the tears on Piper's face.

"No, Prue." – sobbed Piper.

Prue gave her younger sister a sad smile and turned around. She joined them to start the spell.

After it was chanted, she passed out, the man on the bed woke up. His family surrounded cheerfully. Cole loosed his grasp, Piper rushed to her oldest sister.

"Prue!. . . Prue!" – she cried bitterly.

"Read your spell to be charmed now, or your sister'll be dead." – reminded Grace.

Phoebe took the other hand of Prue.

"Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night,

…"

They're chanting while weeping.

Right after her powers returned, the first thing Piper did was blow the middle-aged witch up, but she discovered her intent in time to evade. A male witch tk on Piper, Cole ran to help his wife up then sent an energy ball to him, Grace deflected it back to Cole, he shimmered out and re-appeared. Another witch shot fire to him, he threw an energy ball at it, both efforts eradicated each other.

"Are you starting fight?" – cried Leo.

"Go home. We have to find a way to save Prue." – said Phoebe holding the book.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Leo held his wife's hand in his one, he's crying. If he'd been able to do it, he would've never let it happen to Prue. He admired her valour, her love to her sisters, she didn't deserve to bear such a thing. She's supposed to have a happy family, a husband who loved her with all his heart. He remembered her eyes, her smile, and the sympathy she had given to him for his erratic job. It tormented him that she'd been suffering the pain he had caused to him till the last conscious minute.

"I'm sorry, Prue." – Leo tightened her hand. He thought he'd been the only one who needed to be comforted for being the loser in love field, but he'd also been the one making the woman loved him heart-broken, and never thought of comforting her.

He raised his hand up to heal her, but Prue's still lifeless on the bed.

"Tell me what you know about Lychy." – said Piper.

"He's in the highest level of the Underworld. Very powerful, he's serving The Source as his best assassin. Even the complete Charmed Ones would have to fight hard to vanquish him. There's some upper level demons want to take his place in hierarchy recently."

"Maybe The Elders know his Achille's heel." – said Phoebe.

"That's all they told me." – he shook his hand.

"Give it a try, Leo." – said Piper.

He nodded sadly looking at her and orbed out. Phoebe walked to her sister.

"We'll take turns to watch her." – suggested Phoebe – "Mine now, you should get a rest."

They hugged each other, and Piper left for her bedroom.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

She sat near the table touching the photo of four sisters. Her tears were falling down.

"Paige, help our big sister. You have to tell her it's not time to join you." – whispered Piper.

Cole stepped in putting a glass of milk in front of her.

"You have nothing in your stomach since last night." – said him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Please." – said Cole softly – "You've got to keep your strength."

It's effective to Piper, she wanted to be ready for the battle with Lychy, she lifted the glass and took a large gulp.

"Will you give me some information about Lychy?" – asked her.

"You shouldn't attack him. Remember the agreement?"

"But Prue's dying. We're not The Charmed Ones anymore, Your Source has enough reason to kill us." – she raised her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. He'll accept us to be together." – said Cole.

"No, that isn't what I mean. I'm not afraid of me being in danger without the power of three.  Prue's my sister, I'm not letting her die. My sisters are all I have."

"But you're unable to confront him." – he tried to show her the situation.

"We'll do my best. Maybe all of us will reunite up there, but we're not parting." – emphasized Piper.

"You insist on it?"

"If you love me, Cole." – said her – "Tell me all you know."

"You believe I love you? And I saved Phoebe not because I loved her?"

"I realize it now." – she stared at him intensely – "Laura didn't choose Prue since Leo might orb his wife out. Neither me, since you would've killed her. Phoebe's guardless, so she's her real target."

"Thank you." – he's satisfied that his wife trusted him – "Lychy was the first one The Source chose for the agreement."

"Why you then?"

Cole took out a flute putting it on the table. Piper recognized somehow familiar it was.

"If we don't talk about it now, we won't have another chance." – said Cole.

…Flashback…

_San Francisco__ 1986_

_13 year old Piper was running on the walkside joyfully. She bumped into a strange man by accident. He knelt down to help her stand up. Piper gazed at him amazely, she couldn't say to him that he's so handsome like a prince while her heart's beating faster for the first feeling. All she did was smile, and her brown eyes stuck at him._

_"Are you ok?" – asked Cole, he never met such a lovely little girl. She had a tail on each of her head's sides and an angelic face, her hand was grabbing a flute tightly._

_Piper didn't answer him, but running back to her mother._

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Cole was searching for some law book in a small bookstore. He heard some light footsteps toward him, and turned around to see his little angel in a pink dress._

_"Hey!" – smiled him. She walked to him smiling bashfully. He bent on his knees offering her his hand. She took it by her tiny one._

_"Where's your mom?" – asked Cole._

_Piper pointed at the woman behind the counter._

_"Oh." – grinned him – "Would you like some story book?"_

_"No. I can't receive gift from a stranger." – babbled Piper._

_"What's your name?"_

_She stretched his hand out and used the flute to draw her name on his palm._

_"P-I-P-E-R.__ Piper?"_

_She nodded and play a music for him. Cole felt funny realized which music she's flutting, the song "Don't cry Joni"._

_"Piper!"__ – called Patty. She ran away, but stopped to spin around._

_"Have you had a girlfriend?" – asked her._

_"No." – chuckled Cole. Her smile was more bright. . ._

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Cole paced up and down in his cavern, he missed his little girl. She had warmed his solitary heart, there was nothing more beautiful than a smile of a child. He wanted to adopt her, he'd never had children, he didn't know how to be a father, but he loved her and he would try all his best to make her smile always. Cole had done some research about her family to know her parents had divorced, Patty was living with another man and his Piper was just one of her four daughters. Piper might not to be happy being with her family. While he just had her, he would give her all his love._

_Cole shimmered to the Manor planning to kidnap her. Four sisters were playing in their mom's room. They're wearing Patty's night gowns and Piper wore a pair of pearl earrings._

_Suddenly, Pattty barged in._

_"Oh no.__ You're messing up here." – shouted her – "Take them off, they don't fit you." – she looked at Piper – "My earrings. Take them off, sweetie. They're for married ladies, you look too old wearing them."_

_"But I like it."_

_"Come on."_

_Piper looked in the sulks._

_Fifteen minutes later, five of them went downstairs. A demon attacked them in the living room. Patty tk him on the wall. Cole was horrible to find out they're witches. The demon zapped fire at her, she gathered her children and pulled them sideward, then chanted a spell. The demon was vanquished._

_"Everyone's ok?" – asked Patty._

_"I'm not scared. I'm a strong witch." – said Prue._

_"Me too.__ Me too." – said the rest noisily._

_"I know you are." – Patty gave them a big hug._

_He shimmered out._

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Cole was waiting for her outside the Manor. He decided to go away. His little angel was a witch, she couldn't accept a demon to be her adoptive father. He also realized her family was the best craddle for her, it might be dangerous, Patty might have to share her love for a lot of people, but she's her own mother. She knew how to bring Piper as well as all of her children up the way they deserve to have._

_Piper appeared on the window, she smiled to him and ran out. She stood looking up to see him. Cole knelt down._

_"I come to say goodbye. I'm leaving."_

_"Where're you going?" – asked Piper in disappointment._

_"Somewhere distant."___

_"Will you come back?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Her teary eyes made him melt. Cole wanted to say something to comfort her, but all his words were stuck in his throat. She gave him her flute._

_"Take care of yourself." – stammered Piper._

_"Thank you, my little angel." – whispered him._

_A tear flew down on her rosy cheek. He couldn't restrain himself anymore._

_"Do you want me to be your daddy?" – asked Cole._

_"No." – Piper shook her head swinging her tails – "I can talk to my dad whenever I want."_

_Cole nodded gently tightening the flute. He felt hurt._

_"I want you to marry me." – prattled her._

_Cole frowned, a teenage girl, his little angel, was proposing to him. He'd never thought of it. And she wasn't being serious now. It's probably the ebullient nature at her age. Piper touched his hand linking her smallest finger to his one._

_"Jimmy, please say you'll wait for me._

_I'll grow up some day you'll see._

_Saving all my kisses just for you.___

_Shine with love forever true." – crooned her._

_Cole stared at her, speechless. His blue eyes fastened to her brown ones. He could wait for her, when she's grown-up, he would be still the same. But would it possible??? Jimmy in this song hadn't waited for Joni, and he did regret it. His status was more complicated, how could a demon and a witch be together???_

_"You'll forget me by and by." – murmured Cole._

_"Never."__ – she looked deeply at his blue eyes and caressed his cheek._

_Cole pulled out a box then opened it._

_"Your pearl earrings."__ – said him – "They're little now, so I hope them fit you. I'll give the bigger ones later."_

_"After I'm married.__ To you." – she took the box._

_It's__ half laughing and half crying. But she's so lovely and naïve. Cole held her in his arms, being touched profoundly._

_"Promise, Piper." – he wasn't aware clearly whether he's acting without much thought._

_She laughed, her face still streaked with tears. She kissed him lightly on his lips and ran into the house. Her kiss was so pure, her soft lips just brushed against his ones outside, perhaps she didn't know how to kiss yet, and that what she saw people did it._

_Cole smiled, he wondered if he was a pervert. Anyway he would come back there. He didn't hope to be her husband, but he wanted to see her get married to the love of her life someday._

_"Who did you talk to?" – asked Prue._

_"My fiance."__ – answered Piper proudly._

…End of flashback…

Piper stood up to hold Cole. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him sobbing.

_"I'm the groom. Who is my bride?" – said him._

_ "__Me.__" – said Piper._

**. . .**

_"What esle do you want from me? Happy and satisfied?" – asked Piper angrily – "My life is like hell since you stepped over the porch."_

_He walked to grab on her shoulders:_

_"Tell me that isn't what you're thinking." – required him violently and pleadingly – "That isn't what you're really thinking."_

**. . .**

_"What did you do that for?" – asked Piper._

_"Good question. Am I supposed to ignore it? You're betraying me right in our bedroom. Damn it!"_

_"Now you're playing the aggrieved husband? It doesn't suit you, pal." – said her._

_"You don't understand!" – he shook his head disappointedly – "This is not the way it's meant to be here."_

**. . .**

_"Would you grieve at my death someday?"_

Now Piper understood. He's the prince she'd got an engagement to.

"Jimmy, please say you'll wait for me.

I'll grow up some day you'll see.

Saving all my kisses just for you.

Shine with love forever true."

Please review!!!


	7. Part 7

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm very happy that you like it. Please keep supporting me!!!

****

Summary of part 5:

- Prue's soul is being consumed by The Lychy.

- Leo feels guilty for not fulfilling his reponsibility as her husband.

- Piper finds out Cole is the one she proposed marriage to when she was 13.

**Part 7  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
I have an engagement to a demon (cont.)**

Piper kept her arms around his neck recollecting the time she had hummed that song to herself everynight.

_Jimmy please say you'll wait for me,_

_I'll grow up someday you'll see._

Penny had found it out a few days later, and chanted a spell to make Piper consider it's nothing less than a play. She still remembered Patty had said "Forget it, sweetie. You'll meet your true love one day." when she'd taken the pearl earrings away. Her true love, Piper thought of Leo, she had met him at the age of 25 and that's when love had really embraced her heart. She parted from Cole.

"You never came back. Why didn't you come back?" – asked her.

"We're different. We couldn't have a future together." – answered him looking at her – "I did come back when you're 20, just not meeting you."

Piper had no clue about it, all she could remember was he's tall and his eye color was blue. But she'd never recognized him. Her heart had been empty before Leo.

"I didn't intend to remind you of our promise. I just wanted to know whether you're having a good life, or your love showed up." – continued Cole – "Then The Source needed an efficient one for the agreement. I volunteered to take it since the other wouldn't hesitate to kill three of you."

Her surmise was right, Cole had been helping them from the beginning.

"You're betraying The Source." – said her.

"For you."

"Why you love me? I haven't done anything to you."

"The woman had to do something considerable before her man loves her?" – asked him.

In fact it's not necessary to face a big ordeal for starting a love, people just met and fell in love for some reasons. Perhaps they found harmony, congeniality, and attraction from each other, so they didn't want to separate and never separated from each other anymore.

"It's just the feeling." – whispered her.

"A look, a smile, you can make me melt." – confessed Cole – "I love your face, I love your voice, and I want to be with you. When you cook a meal for me, or launder my clothes, you give me this feeling. You've given me a life I never dreamed of. For the first time I really live during my life. I only hoped you said you loved me someday, and you needed me to stay with you, but you never told that."

"I didn't. . . don't love you." – a tear fell down on her cheek. She deceived herself telling she didn't love him, but she would deceive him if she told she loved him.

"Lychy belongs to the most powerful kind of demons." – Cole changed their topic – "He's The Source's half brother. Leo's right about there's a few of upper level demons are competing with him. One of them is me."

It wasn't a big surprise for Piper. She knew Cole had an appellation as "The mighty Belthazor", he was an infamous demon.

"I've tried achieving more feat than him to get his position in hierarchy. But I haven't come up straight against him. He's very powerful." – continued him.

She understood what her husband's speaking of. The Source possessed a large number of powers from The Grimoir in his coronation, but his kind must be the most towering one to generate the demon strong enough to attain the throne. It meant she had to gather the power of three to vanquish Lychy. That's exactly what she couldn't get now.

"I'll try all my best for this fight." – said Cole.

Piper sighed, he's helping her again, she had no chance to save Prue if she refused his favor, but how could she repay him for his kindness??? She's always afraid of thinking about the future when looking at him.

"Will you win?" – asked her weakly.

"I don't know." – answered him – "He'll get some damage at least. Then you can finish him off easily."

"I'll go with you."

"No. I can't fight him and watch out you at the same time. Moreover, Leo's not here for healing." – protested Cole.

"We wait until he's back." – said Piper.

"If Lychy realize he's absorbing a Charmed One's soul, he'll go kill you immediately." – he kept his point – "The weaker Prue is, the stronger he becomes. We can't give him more time."

Piper stared at her husband, it might be the last time she saw him, she wanted to tell him that she would be waiting him there, and he had to take care of himself as well as he had to come back home. But she couldn't find her voice, perhaps she didn't really want to say it or admit her heart was sobbing for him, she knew he knew though.

Cole gently caress her cheek, she leaned on his warm palm closing her eyes.

"Take care. . . my little angel." – he shimmered out. Piper opened her eyes, he had said what she hadn't.

Piper didn't know why she wanted to be bold and inconcerned in front of him. Now he's gone without a promise of coming back, she grabbed the flute on the table bursting into tears.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Piper was sitting near Prue, Phoebe had left for her room some hours ago. Piper guessed she's having a good sleep, they'd stayed up all night yesterday. Although Phoebe had asked her to wake her up since Piper also needed some rest, she knew she wouldn't get asleep while her oldest sister was lying lifeless on her bed and her husband was facing a violent battle. So she just sat there holding her sister's hand and waiting for Leo hopelessly.

7a.m, the alarm clock rang. She reached out to switch it off. Prue hated this sound, she usually woke up in the first second it screamed. But she didn't now. Orb light appeared.

"Leo!"

He reformed in front of her looking so bad.

"What's they said?"

"Nothing." – answered him.

"Why did they keep you so long?"

"Lychy is The Source's half brother. The Underworld assume him as the second in command. Deputy Source. They've been looking for a way. But the only feasible one is very unfeasible."

"What's it?" – asked Piper.

"Belthazor. He's aimed at his position for 30 years, but he isn't strong enough to confront him yet. How could we persuade him to go after Lychy?"

"He's doing it. Let's go help him." – said Piper quickly.

Leo's stunned. But he's more stunned by her concern. He also realized her swollen eyes, she had been weeping so much. He's afraid that she'd cried not only for Prue, and his jealousy rose up feeling he's losing her.

"Piper!"

"I'll call Phoebe."

"I don't know where they are." – Leo raised his voice.

Piper stopped, Cole wasn't his charge, and they're in the underworld, Leo's unable to sense him. It meant she couldn't help him in time, she fell on the bed unconsciously.

"You're worrying for him?"

Piper didn't answer.

"I'll bring you to him if I could sense where he was." – Leo walked close to her – "It's for Prue. We have to save her. But I can't."

He put a hand on her shoulder – "The Elders are trying to locate Lychy. Then we'll go."

"It's too late to save him." – blurted Piper.

"You love him?" – Leo seemed hurt.

"He's fighting for us. He wants to save Prue. It makes him our ally."

They looked straight at each other. He knew she's attempting to use any word just to avoid saying yes to his question.

"I have no right to ask you to keep your love for me. But he's not the right one, Piper."

"I am aware that he's a demon. I don't love him." – she always tried to be strong. But she's just stubborn. If she was, she would admit her real feeling.

"Not only a demon. Have you ever thought why he's in the book?" – asked Leo – "Maybe his hand stained one of your ancestor's blood."

Piper startled hearing his supposition. It's entirely possible, the book said there's no way to vanquish Belthazor, so they should avoid confronting him at any cost considering he'd never lost a battle. Something must've happened fiercely for them to leave their next generations such a warning. How could they have imagined a Halliwell would love that enemy someday???

Leo was blaming himself for talking that to her. Jealousy had shaded his mind, he thought Piper wouldn't love Cole if she kept that idea, but she would nag at herself as well. It's a disgrace to marry a dead foe despite the fact that she loved him or not. How could she survive with the shame???

Prue stirred.

"Prue!" – Piper squeezed her hand.

Prue winked and opened her eyes. Leo rushed to the bed, Piper gave him her sister's hand.

"Prue!" – called him.

"Where am I?" – asked her.

"At home." – he helped her to sit up.

"You scared me, Prue." – the sisters joined each other in a hug.

"Where's Pheebs?" – asked Prue.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" – shouted Piper loudly – "Prue's waken up."

A few minutes later, their youngest sister barged in wearing a pyjama.

"Oh Prue, how did that happen?" – she climbed on the bed. Piper felt stiff, where's Cole, what had happened to him. If Prue's soul came back, it meant Lychy had been dead. How about him??? Was she a widow now???

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A week had passed. Piper'd spent seven lonely nights in her room, Prue and Phoebe knew she missed Cole, they comforted her, and asked her to looked that as a good thing, she was free at last, then they would face whatever happened together. Prue didn't want to be rude since Cole had saved her, but it's obvious that she didn't like him. Phoebe missed Cole, she judged him as a great lover in bed, she didn't want to lose him, but he's not there or he's there but not with her was the same. She still kept trying the other men.

It remained Piper on her bed with the lamp turning on every night.

_"If we don't talk about it now, we won't have another chance."_

Despite of how much she wanted to deny it, she believed she'd lost him.

. . . . . .

Three sisters and Leo were in the attic.

"Don't treat yourself like that, Piper!" – said Prue – "No one blame you."

"I need to know." – insisted her – "I deserve it."

"It's worse. He isn't here anymore, let forget it." – Prue grabbed her hand.

"No. It's better." – said Phoebe – "It'll help her feel better."

"Pheebs." – stopped Leo frowning at her.

"Listen to me." – continued her – "You love Cole, Piper. And you think if you hear about what he did to our ancestor, you'll hate him and it soothes your loss. I'm a psychologist, remember?"

Prue gasped.

Piper looked down at Belthazor's portrait. Phoebe had pointed out her fear, she's afraid that Cole had killed her ancestor, she's afraid that she wasn't able to stop loving him more. But he had sacrificed himself to save Prue, did he deserve to be forgiven???

"Here these words

Hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide." – chanted Piper.

Penny and Patty appeared in bright light.

"My girls, why did you summon us?" – asked Penny.

"I've got some questions to ask." – said Piper.

"What's that?" – asked Patty.

"About. . . Cole. How come he in the book?" – Piper paused a second trying to gather her courage – "Did he kill someone in our family?"

Patty shook her head – "Belthazor? What did he say to you?"

"You shouldn't love him, sweetie." – said Penny.

"What'd happened?" – asked Piper.

Penny looked at Patty shaking her head.

"She has a right to know, mom." – said Patty.

"It makes it worse."

"She's mature now. Moreover, we've tried to prevent that. It still happens."

Penny shrugged, Patty started:

"I've written this page."

Everyone surprised, but Piper relieved finding Cole hadn't killed anyone in her family since her mom was the Halliwell witch had confronted him.

…Flashback…

_Four sisters were playing together in the sunroom. Sam orbed in._

_"Sam!" – greeted Patty._

_"We're in danger." – announced him._

_"What?"_

_"The Elders told Belthazor was going after us."_

_"What is he?" – asked Patty._

_"The Source's effective assassin.__ Vile, and dangerous." – informed Sam – "He's been going around us several months."_

_"Why hasn't he attacked us?"_

_"As far as they know, The Source doesn't assign him to kill us."_

_"You mean it's his own purpose?" – doubted Patty._

_"He must want something." – Sam swallowed his breath._

_"What're you holding Piper?" – asked Phoebe taking the box on her sister's hand. A premonition hit her._

_"Ahh!"___

_"Sweetie, what's up?" – Patty turned around._

_"I saw a big demon." – said Phoebe._

_"How he look like?" – asked Sam._

_"Red with black streaks."__ – answered her – "He's killing my teacher."_

_"Belthazor."__ – whispered him._

_ It's possible that her teacher was a witch. Patty walked to her daughter._

_"Where?"___

_"At her house."___

_She took the jewel box, and opened it revealing a pair of pearl earrings._

_"Where've you got it?"_

_"It's Piper's."_

_"My fiance gave it to me." – said Piper._

_Patty shuddered, Phoebe had got a premonition about Belthazor while she'd been touching it, it's supposed to be his._

_"Where's he?"_

_"He's gone. But he'll come back to marry me." – answered Piper proudly._

_"Belthazor wants her." – concluded Sam._

_Patty turned pale._

**. . . . . .**

_Belthazor threw an energy ball to a woman, Sam and Patty orbed in. She used her power changing its direction to him. He ducked. His target ran towards her. Patty tk Belthazor making him fall back. He threw another energy ball to her and shimmered out. Sam tugged her aside, Belthazor appeared close to the woman and stabbed her by his athame. Patty tk a vase crashing into him. He glared at her furiously, but shimmered out._

**. . . . . .**

_"Are you ready?" – asked Patty holding a paper._

_"Yes. I'll blow him up as soon as he appears." – answered Penny – "Will your spell work?"_

_"We'll see."_

_They stood near together._

_"Magic forces black and white,_

_Reaching out through space and light,_

_Be he far or be he near,_

_Bring us the demon Belthazor here__." – chanted Patty._

_A vortex arose, then Belthazor showed up. He's astonished to see them. Gram waved her hands, but he's immune to her power. She tried again to find out she's just able to blow low level demons up. Belthazor gritted his teeth, Patty threw a potion to him, it exploded at his feet, he looked more angry._

_"You can't vanquish me." – roared him._

_Sam orbed in intending to take them away._

_"No. We have to vanquish him today." – insisted Patty._

_Belthazor didn't attack._

_"You got to step over my body before touching my daughter." – stated her sternly._

_They saw Belthazor looked up to upstairs. They had guessed right, he wanted Piper. Patty tk a knife to him, Belthazor seized it and dropped it on the ground._

_"Stop!"__ – grumbled him in his harsh voice – "She's promised to me."_

_"You pervert." – cursed Patty – "She's just a child now. I won't let her suffer you when she grow up."_

_"She'll love me."_

_"But you can't, demon." – said her._

_"Why you waste time to talk to him?" – said Penny – "Power of ancient magic. Vanquish this demon and embrace Piper in peace."_

_Nothing happened._

_"Stupid." – grunted Belthazor._

_"Leave her or I swear I'll find a way to kill you." – Patty raised her voice._

_He looked at them, they had realized they weren't capable of vanquishing him, but they still insisted on their stand because they're worring for his little angel. It touched him, he wanted to join them in a family, Belthazor was 101 years old at that time, no one was ever willing to give him that sentiment. He wanted to be another one loving Piper, but they're probably right, someone else would be better for her._

_"Agree." – said him – "Don't go after me, and I'll never attack you and your children."_

_"And my children's children."__ – added Patty._

_Piper's children???__ He thought._

_"Agree." – he looked up to upstairs one more time and shimmered out._

_Three of them stared at each other._

. . . . . .

_"What're you doing, Patty?" – asked Penny._

_"Warn our next generations about Belthazor." – answered her writing down on the book of shadows._

_"Do you think he'll keep his words?" – suspected Penny._

_"If he wanted, he's already killed us." – Patty looked at her – "I'm saying the fact that we don't know how to vanquish him and our offsprings should avoid confronting him at any cost."_

_"One of our next generations will be The Charmed Ones. They're capable of doing it."_

_"Until that."__ – Patty put her pen down._

…End of flashback…

"He loved me." – whispered Piper.

"He just enjoyed the feeling someone adore him. Demon can't love, sweetie." – said Patty.

"He's half human." – said Piper.

"He lied." – said Prue.

"I don't care. But he loved me for sure."

"Actually some demons can love." – said Penny – "But their love are horrible. They never realize when it's over. They'll keep haunting you all their lives."

She's speaking of her own experience. The sisters recollected they had once helped a woman to get rid of her darklighter lover who just released her after he'd been vanquished.

"So we should pray for him being dead now." – said Prue.

. . . . . .

Another lonely night in her room, Piper tightened the flute on her hand looking at her wedding photo which she's smiling in his embrace. She wondered whether she wanted him to cling to her forever. She did know that she wasn't happy without him now.

"Magic forces black and white,

Reaching out through space and light,

Be he far or be he near,

Bring us the demon Belthazor here."

Some breeze blew in the window. He was nowhere.

"Where are you, Cole?" – murmured Piper.

Please review!!!


	8. Part 8

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

A/N: A BIG thanks to all of you for dropping me those kind reviews!!! I'm looking forward to hearing from you again!!!

****

Summary of part 7:

- Cole's gone with the wind after killing Lychy to free Prue's soul.

- Piper finds out more about his concern for her in the past.

**Part 8  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
I'm Cole Turner**

The Seer walked confidently to The Source's chamber where was lightened by a lot of huge torches, and The Source was seating in a stately way on his throne.

"My liege!" – The Seer prostrated before the supreme leader of the Underworld.

"You object my punishment to Belthazor?" – asked him raising his long-clawed hand.

"Because his life is still serviceable." – answered The Seer – "I told you Belthazor would kill The Lychy the day he was born over 100 years ago. But you didn't want to lose an efficient cadre like him."

The Source remembered he had got that warning right after Elizabeth'd presented her son to him. If The Seer had told Belthazor would threaten his throne, he wouldn't've hesitated to crash him in the egg. But The Seer'd just predicted he would've been the new Deputy Source. The fact that Belthazor had made a great contribution to his dynasty, and a very good menace to the good side.

"Until he murders my brother." – said him in his deep voice.

"It's his destiny, and you allow it." – emphasized Seer – "Upper level demons will slaughter each other for this place after you executed Belthazor. I see it's a chaotic situation."

"I'll set a bad precedent if I admit Belthazor as the new Deputy Source. Demons will assassinate their seniors to usurp their positions."

"We can spread rumour that Lychy manifested some disloyal signs and it's your order to kill him." – convinced Seer – "You can suppress them by giving Belthazor a few powers to show his majesty as the Deputy Source."

The Source pondered on it for a while, Lychy had just got his own powers as an upper level demon, and the Underworld hadn't really respected him with all their mind and heart. The consequence that they'd always furtively wanted to knock him off from his pedestral. He decided to give Belthazor some powers that woudn't increase his real strength but helpful to prove Deputy Source was not only an upper level demon.

"He can't be enthroned if he's dead." – said him.

"He won't. Belthazor is very strong." – insisted Seer.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cole was lying half asleep half awake in the mausoleum, he got several wounds over his body. The Seer shimmered in.

"Congratulations! You're becoming Deputy Source." – said her.

Cole opened his eyes, but the vision in front of him was dim.

"I've persuaded The Source that your highest aim is this place. Your coronation will be taken place as soon as you can attend." – informed her – "But I can't explain why you decided to kill him since we had agreed to wait at least 50 years later."

"I thought it's right time." – murmured him. He coughed into fits holding his chest.

The Seer got close to him and tore his shirt apart revealing a deadly wound.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Phoebe was well dressed walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Pheebs?" – asked Prue.

"P3, I think someone have to take care of it." – answered her.

"You look like having a date. Piper needs you now, Phoebe." – Prue winked at her sister.

"She's grieving for Cole. I can't share this sentiment with her you see. We don't know what's happening tomorrow. Let enjoy tonight, Prue." - smiled Phoebe.

She got out. Leo walked down from the stairs.

"Prue." – called him – "Can we talk?"

His wife nodded. He walked towards her, after a hesitant second, he said:

"I'm sorry. About the other day."

"Not your fault." – Prue didn't look at him.

"You don't forgive me?"

"You shouldn't've married me." – said her.

"Sorry." – his word sounded like a sigh.

"No. It's mine. I just thought of myself. I didn't care about your feeling."

"I don't deserve you." – said Leo – "But if you give us another chance."

"For what?" – asked Prue – "It won't work. We lack the most important thing to keep our marriage alive. Furthermore, Cole's gone now, you and Piper may have another chance together."

"I did think of it. But I thought of you before and after that. We can't get what we lost." – he shook his head – "Despite of how much I loved her, I want to fulfil my fate, my responsibilities."

"You're doing it very well, Leo." – said Prue – "Just pretend that we've settled it admicably. We can be good friends from now on. You don't think I can't find another good man, do you?"

He knew his wife was far from a sloppy woman. He felt guilty to her as much as he wanted to be free from his strained marriage. Leo never imagined he would be in such a situation.

He heard a ring – "They're calling me."

Prue nodded.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Midnight,

Piper was sleeping in her room. She saw Cole was in the mausoleum bleeding badly in her dream. He looked very depressed.

"Cole!. . . Cole!" – called her.

She startled into opening her eyes.

Prue ran in sitting next to her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Just a nightmare." – comforted her.

"I saw Cole, he's still alive, but in precarious state." – said Piper in a quiver voice.

"Just a nightmare." – repeated Prue, she couldn't say he'd already been dead in her opinion.

"Maybe it's his message. He needs my help." – said Piper hopefully – "I'll go there."

She pulled the blanket out. Her sister kept her back.

"Where you want to go?"

"The mausoleum."

"Right now?" – asked Prue – "It's too late, Piper. We'll go tomorrow morning."

"He can't wait."

Suddenly, Cole shimmered in.

"I'm back." – grinned him.

Prue gasped, Piper couldn't believe in her own eyes.

"Hi, Prue!" – said him.

"Are you. . .?" – mumbled her.

"Okay? Yes, I am. Thank you very much." – he seemed to be in a good mood – "I think we'll talk later. Good night, Prue! I want to be alone with my wife now."

"Certainly." – grumbled Prue, she felt dizzy and didn't know how to think. She glanced at her sister then stood up walking out.

After the door was closed, Cole joined Piper in their bed, he hugged her tightly. She hadn't said anything until that, just held him in her arms trying to receive the fact that he was there with her, but she couldn't forget his distorted face in her dream. She pushed him back a little to take a careful look at him, his eyes were more ardent than ever, and his smile was still fresh on his lips. It's apparent that he himself was very happy to come back to her.

"Are you really fine?" – asked her.

"Let me show you how fine I am." – he kissed her passionately and started to undress her.

**. . .**

20 minutes later,

Cole threw himself down on the bed, completely exhausted. Piper smiled slightly, they didn't make out too often, but they had always lingered those sweet moments slow and long. But she couldn't ask him to do it that night considering he's just recovered after the battle. His body got a lot of skinned-over wounds, his breath seemed heavier. She missed his caress after that, but Cole already fell asleep on her side. Piper pulled the blanket up and snuggled to him. She decided to talk to her family tomorrow that she loved Cole. What had happened told her steadily where her heart belonged to. She would ask Cole to leave the Underworld as well as help them to destroy The Source. She believed he would listen to his heart.

**. . .**

Daybreak,

_Cole was lying on the ground of the mausoleum, he's looking fiercely at the ring which he's holding on his hand then kissed it. A fit of coughing hit him, he hold his chest writhing in pain. The wedding ring still laid in his palm._

_"Piper!"__ – whispered him._

Piper opened her eyes, that nightmare returned one more time. It couldn't be his message, because he'd come back to her. Those dreams had come since she'd been worring for him, but why they continued now. Piper tenderly took his hand to find his ring still there. He's supposed to wake up with just a light sound, but he's sleeping so soundly that he wasn't aware she's holding his hand.

"Piper!. . ."

She felt a chill along her spine hearing his voice in a breeze. Who's calling her???

"Cole?"

The breeze had passed by. There's no sound else.

**. . .**

Piper got dressed and walked out to prepare breakfast. Cole was standing near the door. When she came to open it, he pulled her to his embrace.

"I miss you so much." – he kissed on her hair.

"Me too." – whispered her, she didn't want to hide her feeling anymore.

He nibbled her earlobe then down to her neck.

"I've already seen how fine you are." – joked her.

He chuckled, and led her back to their bed.

"Piper!. . ." – the mysterious voice sounded again.

"Not now, Cole!" – she felt creepy.

"Please!" – pleaded him.

She wasn't really aroused, but didn't want to break him. All of a sudden, she saw something look like a birth mark on his shoulder. Cole didn't have any of them.

"What's that?" – she stroked it.

"A scar. It'll vanish after it totally recovered." – he kissed on her lips.

Piper pushed him away.

"Sorry Cole!" – she thought something wasn't right, and adjusted her clothes.

When she walked away, he grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see his burning look. She had never seen him in such a overexcited state. His kisses, his touches was never fervent and hasty like that. He seemed to highly want her everytime.

"Everyone is waiting for breakfast." – said her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Piper was making pancakes in the kitchen. Perhaps she got a paranoia, she heard his voice call for her clearly again and again.

"Piper!. . ."

She closed her eyes. Cole was in her room upstairs, in a very good health, but what the hell was that voice??? It sounded absolutely as his.

Piper startled to find someone embrace her from behind. It's easy to realize him.

"Cole never did that before." – thought her, actually he had never showed any caressing manners to her outside their room. She carried a pile of dishes to the dining table, he helped her to put them on one by one while his left hand held around her waist.

"Where were you last week?" – asked her.

"The mausoleum."

"Lying on the ground bleeding?"

"You worried for me?" – smiled him happily, he found her lips but she turned to another direction.

She grabbed his left hand twiddling the ring.

"Did you ever take it off?" – asked Piper hoping what she'd seen was him in those days.

"Nope."

"Did you call my name?"

"I missed you all the time. But you're not my whitelighter."

It meant she had dreamed of another man who was calling for her. Not another man, another Cole.

Please review!!!


	9. Part 9

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story. Please keep supporting me!!!

****

Summary of part 8:

- The Seer convinces The Source to allow Cole to be Deputy Source.

- He's back to Piper, but she isn't sure he's the real one.

**Part 9  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
I'm Cole Turner (cont.)**

The chamber was full of upper level demons. Cole knelt in the center of a circle, wearing a black hooded robe. The Source was despensing sacraments to him from his throne. After he finished, Cole stood up throwing his look around, his eyes were completely dark, a sign of his ascendancy.

"Wishing The Source endless life, wishing The Deputy Source all-victorious." – shouted the demons.

The Seer dragged an evil smile. "It is done." – thought her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Everyone was at the table for dinner. Prue came in.

"Where's your bastard?" – asked her.

"Don't know." – answered Piper.

"So everything turns normal finally." – she sat on her chair.

"Where's Leo, Prue?" – asked Phoebe.

"Up there." – answered her.

"Fried prawn, my favorite one." – smiled Phoebe.

"It's for Cole." – said Piper.

Prue and Phoebe exchanged their eyes.

"I hope you guys accept it." – Piper paused a second – "I think I. . . start to love him."

"You never said that." – stunned Prue.

"Just the matter of time." – said Phoebe knowingly.

"It's not good." – opposed Prue.

"Actually we have other things to talk now." – interrupted Piper – "I still dreamed of Cole suffering his wounds in the mausoleum. It's worse that I hear him today calling me even though he's on my side."

"What does it mean?" – Prue didn't get what her sister's speaking of.

"Another Cole from somewhere else." – replied Piper nonsensically.

"Are you sure?" – asked Prue.

"His voice sounds like he's in pain. But you saw him, Prue, he's fine."

"Wait a min! I don't get it." – said Phoebe.

"Two Cole." – Prue turned to her youngest sister – "Who's the real?" – she asked Piper.

"I don't know. I haven't met the other yet."

"How about the one last night?" – asked Phoebe.

"Nothing different." – said Piper. He had got some manners different. But she thought they weren't important.

"You've prepared this course for someone you're not sure who he is?" – Phoebe pursed her lips.

"Cole likes prawn. Let see how this one reacts." – said Piper.

"If he doesn't, we have a big new trouble." – commented Prue.

Cole flamed in. Three sisters jumped up being ready to fight.

"Easy. It's me." – laughed him – "I've taken Lychy's title."

"Deputy Source. You're Deputy Source now?" – asked Prue.

"Yes." – answered him calmly – "But I'm still myself. I love Piper and want to be in your family. Look, we have an agreement, and we're family, I won't let them hurt any of you."

Piper stared at him, she found she didn't want him to be her Cole. She was going to ask him for leaving the Underworld and standing in with her fighting for good. It would be more difficult and impossible if he's The Deputy Source. She'd never seen him flame in and out in addition.

Sometimes she caught him to be looking at her and smiling hintingly. Once she realized a hand rolling her skirt up and caressing her thigh under the table cloth, she slapped his hand gently. No one took a prawn during dinner except Phoebe, the dish was laid near Cole therefore she had to reach out for it. After she had finished half, he said:

"Okay, Phoebe. Place it at your hand." – he gave the dish to her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Three sisters were in the attic. Phoebe was searching the book, Piper was lost in meditation.

"Some kind of shape shifter." – Prue gave a hint.

"Want to get witch powers by having sex with her three times." – read Phoebe.

"What?" – shocked Prue.

"A demon named Kurl." – answered her.

Prue came to take a look, but Piper stood still.

"How many time, Piper?" – asked Phoebe not looking up to see her.

"One." – answered Piper in a very low voice.

"I saw he look at you cravingly at the table." – said Prue.

Piper bit her lip, she and him hadn't talked much to each other since last night. He'd just appeared, wanted to make love, and fallen asleep. What happened in the kitchen that morning and evening showed he wanted sex.

"I slept with some demon." – thought her bitterly, but she swore that she hadn't found anything different from his way, just a little more hasty. Perhaps that's why he had finished it so soon, he'd been afraid of her discovering something.

"How to vanquish?" – asked Piper.

"None. There's only a spell to get the powers back." – answered Phoebe.

"Have our agreement lost effectiveness? So many attacks recently." – complained Prue.

The door was open, Cole walked in.

"Are you done?" – asked him.

"What's up?" – asked Prue, her hand on her hip.

"Oh, I want to go out with my wife." – smiled him – "We'll go anywhere you want, Piper."

"I'm not interested right now." – refused her.

"Okay." – he looked disappointed – "At least you're at somewhere I can join you. You know, your book don't like me." – he was standing far from them.

His words sounded like he's reminding them that he's evil. Both Piper and Phoebe tried to find a different feature on his face with no luck.

"Her bedroom is the best place, right?" – challenged Prue.

"What?" – gasped Cole.

"You can resume your job, Kurl." – added her.

"Kurl?"

Someone shimmered in. Three sisters opened their eyes wide to see another Cole.

"Piper!" – smiled him cheerfully.

He looked emaciated in the same clothes as he had left her. His bristling mustache made him more wild and attractive. He suited what Piper had imagined for the coming back day. He found something and followed her look to see his double.

"Who are you?" – asked both of them conjuring energy balls.

"Stop!" – cried Piper, she walked to stand between of them facing the new-come Cole.

The first Cole, who was standing behind, got close to her and said to her ear:

"Kill him."

"Stay away from her." – shouted new-come Cole.

The first Cole's eyes turned dark.

"Deputy Source. You've stolen my position." – the second Cole clenched his teeth.

"Zeany, you can't cope with me. Leave, or I have to kill you." – grumbled the first one, his eyes turned normal.

"You may get my title. But I won't let you hurt my wife as long as I'm alive." – the second one formed another energy ball.

"No, you two are not killing each other." – Piper raised her voice looking at the second one, she wasn't sure who was really her husband. He stamped it out.

An athame flied from behind her slicing his flesh.

"No." – shouted her flicking her hands to freeze it, but her power had no effect. Everyone realized freezing power couldn't stop Deputy Source's attack.

The second Cole squeezed his wound shimmering out.

"I told you not to kill him." – said Piper angrily.

"I didn't." – argued the first Cole – "But you'll need his flesh for the potion when he attacks you again."

"Maybe he won't." – said Prue – "Maybe you're the one who is trying to kill us."

"What are you talking about?" – questioned Cole.

"Listen. We don't care what the hell you are." – stated Prue – "We beat The Source black and blue. And I promise your end will be worse."

"You heard me. He's Zeany using my appearance to get close to you."

"Is he?" – Prue propped her hand on her hip again – "Prove us who you are."

Cole shook his head turning to his wife.

"Piper. Tell them."

She hadn't taken her eyes off from the blood on the floor. She took out a flute.

"What's it?" – asked her to him – "Where did you get this flute?"

He gazed at her in rage.

"That's good." – said him coldly – "Witch."

Cole flamed out.

"He's false." – concluded Phoebe.

Piper bursted into tears. Prue came to comfort her.

"Easy, sweetie."

"But how could Kurl be The Deputy Source?" – doubted Phoebe.

"He's posing as Cole." – explained Prue – "That's why he uses us to get rid of him."

Piper wiped her tears out.

"I go to Cole."

"I'm afraid when you get there, he isn't Cole anymore." – Prue was thinking of the bad situation that Kurl would come to kill Cole and wait for Piper in the mausoleum.

"I'll ask him about the flute." – said Piper.

"Let make the potion first. You saw he's immune to your freezing." – Prue led her sister out – "Give him the flute. If he doesn't know it, give him the potion."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Phoebe entered the P3, she surprised to see Cole – Kurl in his appearance at least – at the bar. She thought he didn't know where the real one was hiding. She had been dreaming of Cole recently, she'd tried a dozen of men, but no one was as good as him. That was a golden opportunity to have him but not betraying Piper. Kurl might get her powers after 3 times, it meant she could have twice with him safely. Furthermore, she had a spell to get the powers back.

"Cole!" – called her.

He turned to her.

"I'm not."

"I believe you are." – smiled her flirtily – "I never mistake your skin. . ." – she ran her fingers on his face – "your smell. . ." – she kissed on his neck – "Let me taste your kiss."

Her lips opened slightly to wait for his. He looked at her for a moment then beginned to touch her. Phoebe deepened their kiss while gripping him tightly – "Oh my god, it's the same." – thought her.

They walked towards the office. The bartender glanced at them, she knew the man was her boss' husband and the woman was her sister. It wasn't the first time anyway.

Cole slammed the door shut by his foot. Phoebe smiled excitedly. His hands wandered under her clothes, she started to loose his tie. Suddenly he stopped.

"What's up?" – asked her.

"I have to go." – he stepped back. It seemed he sensed something wrong. He flamed out.

"Damn you." – cursed Phoebe.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Piper walked to the mausoleum finding Cole lie on the ground, his wound was bleeding profusely.

"Cole!"

He opened his eyes to see her holding a small vial.

"Come to vanquish me, have you?" – asked him in a weak voice.

She stopped to keep a distance from him.

"All demons are killed finally. It's my honor to be dead under your hand."

He didn't have enough strength to move, but stared at her intensely, his look was still very sharp and passionate.

"You called me?" – asked her.

"I dreamed of you're waiting for me."

Her eyes were wet, she should've come there sooner, but she had stayed with the other one instead.

"Do you take the flute with you?" – asked Cole.

Piper choked in emotion.

"Give it back to me before the vanquishment. You never let me keep your heart, that's all you've ever given to me." – he stretched his arm out.

His move stirred his wound, a fresh stain imbrued his shirt with blood.

"Take care of yourself, my. . . little angel." – he squeezed his eyes then opened them with all remaining strength.

Her tears had already fallen down, he didn't hear she told she loved him yet. If she hadn't asked him to stop, he wouldn't've got injured. She had killed him indirectly.

Piper was about to walk to him, someone flamed in behind her. She turned around and gasped to see Deputy Source-Cole.

He formed an energy ball on his hand. She blew him up on the instant, but he had had enough time to fling the energy ball to the injured Cole before being shattered in pieces. Freezing power couldn't stop his attack, Piper used her own body to cover him without a thought. It hit her violently.

Please review!!!


	10. Part 10

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

A/N: I hope you like the title. Lol. I should've thought of it for part 8&9. Thank you very much for your reviews!!! Please please please keep supporting me!!!

****

Summary of part 9:

- Another Cole shows up at the manor and gets wounded by the first one – Deputy Source.

- When Piper has been persuaded that he's really her husband at the mausoleum, Deputy Source appears to get rid of him once and for all. Piper sacrifices herself to save him.

**Part 10  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
The importance of being Cole Turner.**

Piper fell on Cole feeling a heat and a piercing pain spread over her body. She couldn't say anything, but hoped he have enough time to escape before Deputy Source pieced himself on. Cole pushed her out hastily then got up on his legs to run away. The flute slipped out of her hand lying on the ground. "He's false." – realized Piper, as much as she wanted him to go away, she believed he would never leave her in the lurch.

Deputy Source – the REAL Cole - regrouped from fragments, he rushed to her and held her on his lap.

"Piper! Hold on please!" – called him in fear – "Don't go like that! You're not leaving me alone!"

He seemed to lose his mind holding her tightly in panic. Fortunately, he thought of a saviour and flamed back to the manor. Prue and Phoebe were fighting with 2 demons.

"Leo! Call Leo! She's dying." – cried Cole.

"Leo!" – called Prue and Phoebe loudly.

He orbed in and started to heal Piper. Cole stood up throwing energy balls to the demons vanquishing them.

"What is demon-free agreement?" – shouted Prue.

"Zeany betrayed The Source for a long time. He and his underlings don't obey his order anymore." – answered Cole.

"Why on earth we keep an agreement once he can't control his inferiors?" – argued Prue.

"You think I didn't know what you did behind my back?" – Cole raised his voice – "The agreement is just for diminishing direct confrontations."

"I see how you said we're family. You're more than eager to defend for evil." – commented Prue sternly.

Piper stood up.

"Cole!"

He turned to her, his eyes flashed a ray of joy seeing her in a good state, but they turned cold the moment later. He was hurt and despaired considering she couldn't recognize him even after what they had spent last night.

He flamed out.

"I go up there. We'll talk soon. A big matter." – said Leo before orbing out.

"What's happened, Piper?" – asked Phoebe.

"I've protected the false one." – she went to her bedroom quietly.

It's too cold that night. She remembered how he seduced her in the morning and under the dining table. It's just him, her real husband. How couldn't she recognize him???

"He hates me now." – sobbed her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Wow, you look amazing." – smiled Prue.

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?" – asked Phoebe.

"Making peace with Cole." – answered Piper.

"Um, it's time to talk about it." – started Prue – "I don't think you should fall for him, Piper. He's a demon."

"We know he won't hurt us. That's why we tried to distinguish the true from the false."

"He's still a demon. Nothing can change that." – insisted Prue.

"Maybe. But I believe he can be good." – said Piper – "He saved us several times. Nothing can change that either."

"You know where he is?" – asked Phoebe.

"I'll try." – Piper got out.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Piper came to his office but the secretary said he was having a meeting. So she had to wait in the waiting room. Cole didn't show up until twelve. She stood up as he appeared around the corner.

His secretary left for lunch, he entered his office letting the door open. Piper followed him and closed it.

"Cole!"

"Are you sure I'm him?" – asked him frostily.

It's the first time she'd come there, he got their wedding picture on his desk, they had never taken photograph together except that event. And the flute was nearby, he had returned to the mausoleum last night for it.

"No." – answered her frankly – "But I love Cole Turner, my husband. I was so overanxious and afraid I would lose him. That's why I couldn't let any of you get hurt."

He turned to scan her face.

"I might save the false one. But I couldn't stare at someone had your appearance, and your voice got killed. I'd rather die before that. If he'd attacked you, I would've done the same thing."

He pulled her to his embrace. In fact her molecule exaggeration couldn't vanquish upper level demons. It's stronger than her Gram's that it could shatter them in pieces momently.

"I love you." – stated Piper.

Cole found her lips and kissed her ardently, then lifted her up to his desk.

"Right here?" – whispered her.

He flamed them back to their bedroom.

"How so horny a demon you are." – giggled her.

"Save your energy."

He sucked her buttons off.

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

Cole dressed Piper on, paused now and then for kisses. He seemed more passionate since she had admited she loved him. Piper thought she'd been stupid to suspect he hadn't been himself because of that. After he was done, she did the same to him, he looked so sexy in nakedness, all of his scars had completely vanished.

"I want to go out with you tonight." – whispered Piper.

Cole grinned.

"Wherever you want." – added her.

They kissed each other.

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

Cole and Piper walked in the kitchen hand in hand. Her face was blushing while he looked happy.

"Lunch!" – said Phoebe.

"Thanks. I'm late." – said Cole. He kissed his wife one more time.

"See you tonight." – mumbled her. He flamed out.

"Good job, Piper." – said Prue.

Piper smiled.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

That evening,

Cole and Piper were bathing and playing in the sea. Their laughters mingled with each other into a happy melody. An hour later, they got back on their yacht making love. After he had her all roused, Piper gripped his shoulder:

"My favorite style for starters."

He laid on his back to let her get on the top of him.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"What's the most important aspiration in your life?" asked Piper.

They were totally naked lying beside each other. She was resting her head on his chest.

"To be with you." – answered Cole stroking her hair.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Would you accept to leave everything to be with me?" – her hand wandered around his hairy chest.

"Yes." – answered him without a thought.

"Even your status in the Underworld?"

Cole changed their position to look at her.

"You want to tell me something?" – asked him.

"Answer me."

"Yes." – his eyes looked absolutely serious.

Piper held him tightly.

"The Source wants me, three of us, dead." – whispered her.

"And you want the same thing to him."

"We'll vanquish him. Will you help us, then. . . leave the Underworld?" – suggested her.

"I will. I've already been on your side." – said Cole.

"After that we can be together." – said Piper.

He kissed on her hair and her forehead.

"But I'll become old year by year. And you. . ."

"Can you make the potion to strip my demon half off?"

Piper raised her head up to stare at him.

"Will you regret?" – asked her. If he did it , he would lose all of his powers, and it wasn't easy to adapt.

"I'll grow old along with you." – said him.

His decision touched her deeply. The demon half helped him get a long life and no disease could affect him. That's all people ever wanted, but he's willing to take it off because of her. She kissed on his lips.

"Promise me one thing." – whispered him suddenly.

Piper looked at him waiting, she thought she would accept whatever it was.

"Be with me forever." – said Cole – "I can't live without you."

She climbed on him.

"That's what I have to say to you. I need you in my life."

She bent down to share another kiss with him. . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"We've got a thing to discuss here." – said Leo.

Everyone sat on their places.

"The Elders showed me their whole plan of vanquishing The Source." – started him – "Belthazor got his promotion as they had predicted before. He's finished his role in this plan."

"What do you mean 'finish' ?" – Piper cut him off.

"He helped us to go through the first stage. Now we start the second one without him."

"Without him?" – asked Phoebe.

"It's time to vanquish this demon." – answered Leo briefly and coldly.

"And break the agreement?" – asked Prue.

"The Source's birthday is coming. They'll have a big party in the Underworld." – said him – "It's our chance."

"Care to elaborate?" – asked Phoebe.

"We cast a spell over a series of crystals creating a power grid that is capable of keeping demons inside without their powers. Then we put them around the hall where the party is taking place. Finally three of you chant the spell to draw all magic from Halliwell line to vanquish The Source and his council." – explained Leo – "I'll change into Belthazor to set our trap. The hall is taken strict security precautions, only upper level demons who got names in list are allowed to enter after passing a check point. Deputy Source is able to come there before it's started that they don't dare to check him."

"Cole can do it. He'll help us in this role." – said Piper.

"We can't trust him." – resisted Leo.

"I trust him. He's a reliable ally." – emphasized Piper.

"But they don't, I don't, and ask your sisters, neither of them trust him." – argued Leo.

Piper turned to Prue and Phoebe.

"He saved me." – said Prue – "But sorry, Piper. I don't think we should entrust him with this mission."

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"The matter isn't just that. Think if The Source is vanquished." – continued Leo – "Demons will need another one to lead the Underworld. You've vanquished outstanding demons after they failed in destroying you during last year. Lychy got killed recently. Everyone can say Belthazor is the only promising demon left, and he's coveted the throne for a long time. We just enjoy our lives in peace after vanquishing him."

"Cole doesn't want to be The Sourse anymore." – insisted Piper – "He's promised me to help us, then I'll strip his powers off."

"He asked you to do it?" – asked Leo quickly.

"Yeah."

"Has he told you about the amulet?" – Leo looked frightened.

"Which amulet?" – asked Prue.

"Belthazor used to kill three witches who owned three pieces of an amulet. Each of them can protect you from common demons, combining them together makes you invincible." – expounded Leo – "However, it doesn't work on evil. If he's human, it will. Next, he'll get the book of shadows to be powerful again. Too perfect, isn't it?"

Prue and Phoebe gasped, Piper shook her head.

"If he really loved you, he'll give it to you." – said Leo to Piper – "But he never did it, even when you lost all of your powers."

"He didn't keep them. If so, he would give me." – said Piper trustfully.

"Has he made you stupified?" – asked Prue.

"My heart told me that." – said Piper.

"Use your mind, Piper." – shouted Prue.

Leo felt lost.

"I won't kill him. Never." – stated Piper firmly.

Please review!!!


	11. Part 11

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews!!! You know I always want to receive them. Please keep supporting me!!!

Summary of part 10:

- Piper declares her love to Cole.

- Leo transmits the order of The Elders about their plan of vanquishing The Source starting with killing Cole.

Part 11  
  
Leo, Prue and Phoebe had agreed that they would split into two, Leo went to persuade Piper that vanquishing Cole was a very right thing to do while two sisters lured him into the crystal trap to kill him since they knew Piper would never accept it. Cole hadn't come home yesterday, he's in the Underworld.

Leo and Piper were in a park. He had asked her to talk to him that morning – The Source's birthday aniversary. He couldn't help thinking of their old days when they had still been with each other having a stroll. Piper did remember that period, but she's having another problem to concern about now. She found she was pregnant, but she hadn't had a chance to tell Cole yet. She knew what Leo wanted to say, how could she agree to kill her husband, and her child's father???

Piper understood they needed the power of three to vanquish Cole, that explained why she's willing to go there with Leo. They wouldn't miss that chance to vanquish The Source of All Evil, so Leo had to start their plan when the time came despite of whether Cole was alive or dead.

"We'll go to the Underworld later on." – started Leo.

"I'm ready."

"There's something we haven't finished yet." – implied him.

"We needn't do it."

He looked straight at her eyes. His real purpose wasn't to persuade her, Prue and Phoebe were working on it at that time. He only had to keep her company there, to stand by her side but far thousands leagues away from her heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, Prue and Phoebe were putting crystals around an old warehouse. Prue kept the last one on her hand.

"Okay, start the spell." – said her – "We have to win in this battle."

They couldn't vanquish Cole without the power of three, but Prue and Phoebe had an advance over him since he was powerless inside the crystal circle.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I heard about your promise to him." – said Leo – "How about our promise? We swore we would start again after vanquish The Source and. . . Belthazor."

Piper turned away. They had been engaged in the past. The night after she had chosen her lot, they'd agreed to hold their wedding after everything was over.

"We didn't know you would marry Prue." – murmured her.

Leo walked around to face her.

"We've seperated now." – informed him – "I'm a bad husband, but Prue is high minded. She knows I still and always love you."

"You broke her heart." – cursed Piper weakly and sadly.

"Because my heart is narrow, Piper. It only keeps your image."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"How will Piper receive this news?" – asked Phoebe.

"Leo'll comfort her."

Phoebe looked at her oldest sister curiously.

"We've seperated." – announced Prue.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not too bad. We're not meant to be." – said Prue – "You really have no feeling killing him?"

"Speaking of what we had together, no, I'm a strong woman." – answered Phoebe.

"I can't have him even he's still alive." – thought her – "If I can't have something I like, I'd rather destroy it than let someone else have it."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I betrayed you." – said Piper.

"You were forced to do it." – defended him.

"I'm not now." – she had tears in her eyes.

So did him. He could sacrifice everything for her. He had been willing to heal her and have his wings cut off. She believed he's still willing to do it now if something like that happened to her again.

"You're always in my heart, Leo." – said Piper sincerely – "Our love is what I'll never forget. But I didn't think we would have another chance, I tried to suppress that love and hide my love for. . . Cole." – she knew he wasn't comfortable to hear her talk about him – "Now what's done is done, we can't turn back time. I want to keep the family I have in my hand. I sound like a faithless lover, but sometimes love don't have a happy ending on this world."

"Our love is not supposed to be like that." – argued Leo – "I'll move heaven and earth to be with you.There's nothing he can do, but I can't."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Prue and Phoebe chanted the spell to summon Belthazor. Cole appeared in a vortex. Three of them were inside the large crystal circle.

"You rang?" – asked him – "Where's Piper?"

"Stay where she's supposed to be." – answered Prue. She tk him falling back.

Phoebe levitated to kick him, he blocked her attack then stood up.

"What the hell?" – commented Cole.

"Today is your end, demon." – shouted Prue.

"You're the sweetest brother in law, baby." – said Phoebe – "I'm sorry."

She gave him a high kick. Prue also joined on the other side.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Don't let my words hurt you, Leo." – cried Piper – "I want to be with him." – her tears fell down – "I love him."

She had stabbed his heart with those words. She's stony to him. Leo wished Cole to be dead more than ever, he realized he might just have a chance to reunite with Piper if Cole's dead. "This demon doesn't deserve her." – thought Leo – "His crimes are numberless. He has to be buried in the dark forever."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Phoebe was confident that she's a great fighter with great martial arts she possessed. That battle proved Cole's not only good at throwing energy balls, the fact that Prue and Phoebe couldn't beat him even though they was trying all their best. He always knew their attacks in advance to disarm them. The experience he had collected over 100 years in fighting made him a seasoned and smart combatant. Cole didn't want to join battle with them, he knew Piper didn't like it, he had shimmered out to find he couldn't use his powers inside the circle. So he just prevented himself from getting hurt, not counter-attacked them.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sorry." – said Piper in a strangled voice.

"I'm blaming myself for these tears falling down on your cheek." – said Leo. He's feeling a strong desire. To kill Cole by his own hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

After a while, they all felt tired. Cole found the crystal circle was wearing himself out. He lingered a little more to arrange them in a position to shove both of them falling down making two crystals move out of their places. The circle was broken up, Prue and Phoebe managed to get up seeing Cole shimmer out.

They called Leo.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Prue and Phoebe." – said Leo.

"Go!" – Piper grabbed his hand. They orbed to her sisters.

"What's up?" – asked Piper.

"Phoebe got a premonition. We're here saving an innocent." – Prue made up a story.

Leo came to heal their bruises and scratches.

"It's time to go, Leo." – said Prue.

She shook her head gently implying they had failed.

He nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Cole shimmered in the manor and P3 to find his wife with no luck. He guessed The Charmed Ones was in the process of vanquishing The Source. They wanted to kill him first, but they had done it behind Piper's back, so they must've lured her to somewhere else. He couldn't stop them from attacking The Source, he decided to go to the Underworld to help them or die with his wife at least.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The false Belthazor was putting crystals around an empty chamber in the Underworld. Cole opened the door walking inside.

"Who are you?" – asked him.

Leo – in Belthazor's form – turned around.

"Those crystals won't work here." – warned Cole.

Leo ignored him orbing out.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Leo materialized in the manor.

"It's done." – announced him.

The Charmed Ones were ready for their battle.

"Did you see Cole?" – asked Piper.

"No." – answered Leo.

"Liar." – Cole flamed in.

"I repeat it, those crystals won't work in the Underworld." – emphasized Cole.

"They did work well, didn't they?" – challenged Prue.

"In mortal realm, yes. But you're using them down there." – insisted him.

"You tested them? To who?" – suspected Piper.

"It doesn't matter much now, Piper." – Cole put it aside – "Once the crystals are ineffective, you can't cope with The Source and a large number of upper level demons at the same time."

"Don't listen to him!" – opposed Leo – "He works for The Source. He's one of the most evil himself."

"Worked. I'm supporting my wife this time." – argued Cole.

"Really?" – questioned Leo – "Where're the three pieces of the amulet? They're useful for them now. Give them out to prove your goodwill."

Cole was amazed that Leo knew about it.

"I don't keep them." – said him.

"I already knew you would say that." – smirked Leo, he turned to Piper – "You know him now."

"Raynor asked me to do it, so I gave three of them to him after finishing my mission." – explained Cole.

"Hold them for yourself. Remember that we'll never give you a stripping powers potion." – said Prue.

Cole realized he hadn't come home a day and everything seemed to be changed absolutely. They decided the last battle and ended their agreement, they were opposing him openly, but Piper's look to him was still the same. He believed she loved him.

"Trust me, Piper." – pleaded him – "Three of you are just almighty here. There is his realm."

"Maybe we have to check the trap first." – said Piper.

"He's telling lies." – said Leo.

"He wants to lengthen the agreement to be with you, Piper." – said Phoebe.

"It's not neccessary. She's promised to be with me forever." – argued Cole – "Trust me, you aren't ready as you think."

Leo felt another stab in his heart. That's what Piper meant, she's willing to be with Cole forever, she didn't think of reunite with him. "If I had known you would've betrayed me, Piper, I'd rather let you die the other day." – he thought of the day he had healed her and had his wings cut.

"We don't have a chance everyday." – persisted Leo seriously – "We're going to do it now."

"I don't want to lose another sister." – said Piper.

"Don't show your cold feet, Piper. We're in it together." – said Prue.

Prue and Phoebe grabbed Leo's hands. Prue touched Piper.

"Piper!" – called Cole.

She walked to hold him.

"Go with us." – said her.

He held her closely flaming out. Leo and two sisters also orbed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All of them appeared in front of the door of the chamber drawing everyone's attention to them. Prue put the last crystal down completing the circle. Nothing happened. The demons started to fight, Piper raised her hands to freeze them but their powers weren't worked strongly in the Underworld either. They had to use martial arts to beat them and evade energy balls. Leo was scattered in orb dust and regrouped after that. Each of sisters was split from one another. Cole had to change about The Source openly to help them.

Leo grabbed the sister near his side – Prue – then orbed out. A few moment later, he re-appeared making his way to Piper. The Source attracted Phoebe towards his throne, The Seer was next to him. Piper tugged her sister back.

"Don't loose your grip, Piper." – cried Phoebe.

The Source increased his force. Two sisters shifted their places, Piper was attracted to him.

"Piper!" – shouted Phoebe drowning the noise. Cole was dumbfounded.

Leo grabbed her and orbed out. The Source sent a fireball to his traitor, Cole flamed out in time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: It seems I'm rewriting Charmed. So it may be less interesting, but, please send me your review considering I'm presenting you 3500 words in one part :) :) :)

I appeared in The Seer's cavern after hearing Piper was being kept in The Source's chamber before being stewed. The Seer suggested that he would become invincible if he ate The Charmed Ones. What a disgusted idea!!! I was glad that Piper had passed out, it wouldn't be easy to be conscious waiting for it.

"Don't worry, Piper. When you wake up, you're free." – I said to myself.

I would never let something like that happen to my beloved wife, and I knew how to stop it.

"Seer." – I called.

She turned to look fiercely at me.

"You're still brave enough to see me?" – asked her.

"I think we're alliance." – I said.

"You betrayed me." – accused her.

"Look, I'm here to complete our plan." – I spoke clearly – "You help me, then you'll be Deputy Source."

We had been frequenting each other for decades, planning to overthrow The Source, then I would take his throne and make her Deputy Source. The Seer had lived over a thousand years, but she didn't have active powers, she wanted to be worshiped and influential rather than just a personal consultant of The Source. That's what I had promised to give her.

"You've ruined yourself." – said her disdainfully – "You have nothing to conquer him now."

"You told if there's someone as powerful as me took over him, he could destroy him." – I reminded her.

"No one is willing to sacrifice himself for your purpose." – said Seer.

The Source was the supreme of the Underworld, no one could possess him. But Seer did have a kind of potion to help another esse to merge in his body and take control on him temporarily. Once an esse left its own body, it would never have a chance to return.

"I'll do it on my own." – I stated making her turn on her heels to stare at me.

"For your little witch?" – mocked her.

"I transfer my powers to you first, then you give me the potion." – I negotiated.

She thought for a while.

"So who will be The new Source?" – asked her unsurely.

"If The Source and I are out of the picture, you'll have a prospect with Deputy Source's powers." – I knew I touched her innermost soul. She looked amused.

"My potion just supports you an hour. But it won't suppress him totally, your soul might be dominated if it isn't strong enough." – elaborated Seer.

"I get it." – I hoped the time will be enough for me to force him to go to the manor and get his vanquishment there. The crystals would work very well in mortal realm.

"Good. Now potion to transfer your powers."

"Hold on! I need to arrange with them first." – I said.

The Seer smiled evilly:

"Are you really okay with your little witch vanquishing you along with him?"

I didn't answer her. No, I was not okay with it, I wanted to be with my wife, I didn't want her to kill me. But I had no choice.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I flamed in the manor. Prue and Phoebe was ready to fight, Penny and Patty were there too.

"It's your turn this time?" – asked Prue.

A demon appeared to explain her question. The Source sent many demons to attack them since they had come home. He wanted to capture them alive for his dinner, but he wasn't successful so far. I threw an enery ball vanquishing that demon. Prue realized I wasn't there to fight, she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What do you want?" – asked her.

"I told you your perfect plan wouldn't work." – I said.

"It's good now. We'll vanquish all of demons one by one here." – said Prue.

"You must've done something on those crystals." – guessed Penny.

I glanced at her, but said nothing. I was not expecting her to defend me.

"Look. The Source is going to come here by himself." – I said – "Make sure your trap and your spell are available."

"It doesn't make sense. He know we predominate over him here." – suspected Prue.

"He does his job. So do you." – I pressed my words.

"We need Piper." – said Phoebe.

"I'm releasing her. Call Leo to bring her back."

"He's up there." – said Prue.

"Call him to take his butt down here." – I gritted my teeth, I had never gotten angry at his bosses that much, they were so stupid that they thought those damn crystals could restrain The Source right in his territory.

I conjured an athame, Prue raised her hand up, but I already cut a slice of flesh on my arm before she did anything.

"It's for The Seer." – I expounded – "She's going to be Deputy Source."

"And you become The Source?" – gasped Prue.

"You're using them to pave the way for you." – accused Penny.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I hated hearing them presume everything and judge everyone on their own point of view.

"He's showing the future without him." – said Patty.

I was amazed, she's looking at me in sympathy. I thought Piper was like her, affectionate and caring. No one else in this family like me, except my wife, but Patty never tried to irritate me.

"The Elders said you're helping us in our last battle. I see you're in it now." – said her – "I don't know what you're going to do. Before you're gone, know that we appreciate that. Thank you for all, Cole."

"Maybe he's planning some trick." – murmured Penny.

"I'm not experienced enough. But I do know two kind of men. One always stands by his wife in weal or woe, the other leaves if he scents danger." – said Patty.

"Thank you, mother." – I said. I assumed I needed no sympathy since they weren't interested in finding me out or understanding me. How could they know I wanted a family to take care of and to be taken care of. Her words did warm my inner feelings, she wouldn't dissapoint in believing in me, I promised Piper would come back in a good state.

I looked around the house one last time, it's the first home I'd ever had, where I had spent the most precious time in my life being with Piper. I seemed to hear her giggle in the air, and craved for hearing her shout at someone or smelling some food she cooked.

"Tell her to chant the spell despite of how The Source looks like." – I said before flaming out.

Please review!!!


	12. Part 12

I love you, Piper.  
  
A/N: Please know that I'm deeply grateful to you for supporting me in this fanfic. Your kind reviews mean a lot to me. I read them not only one or two time. I read them from time to time for my muse. After posting an update, I start waiting for your response. When you're writing to me a review, you're brightenning my day!!!  
  
Thank you very much!!!  
  
Summary of part 11:  
  
The Source captures Piper. Cole comes to a plan to rescue her.  
  
Part 12  
  
My powers went out as a dark smoke merging into Seer, her eyes turned dark for a second, she dragged a satisfactory smile. So it's how to be powerless, I felt myself incomplete, it seemed I lost most of the strength. I propped my hands on the table to support myself and heard Seer just throw an energy ball to the wall, she's so excited.  
  
"Give me that potion. I don't have much time." – I urged her.  
  
"You're too pressing to go to die."  
  
She blent some liquid together then gave the mixture to me.  
  
"Here you are." – said her.  
  
I drank it up immediately, a giddiness overwhelmed me before that potion really passing through my throat, coming along with a heat and intense pain as if there's an explosion inside me. I lost my balance and falling down on the ground. After the deadly pain, I escaped my own body flying up until I saw myself was engulfed in flames. That's the end for Belthazor, Cole Turner, whatever I had been. I was just a soul now. For my last mission. I floated toward The Source's chamber. Seer stood still in her place giving me a cold look.  
  
I didn't care where I would come or what would happen to me after that, just gathering all of my courage, and my spirit for the last action. The moment I merged in The Source's body, I was almost muffled by him. A body didn't have place for 2 esses, he tried to push me out while I managed to stay in and took control over him. That potion displayed its effect miraculously, he roared in anger, his half disfigured face and his claws disappeared. I put the hood off revealing my own face.  
  
I left his throne walking towards Piper being tied to a stake. She had regained some consciousness after hearing his howl. I brushed a few strands of hair on her face and cupped her cheek.  
  
"Piper!"  
  
She slowly opened her brown eyes looking at me.  
  
"Cole!" – whispered her.  
  
I smiled – "I'm here."  
  
I untied her gently and let her lie on my lap. She put her arms around my neck sobbing a little.  
  
"You're safe." – I rocked her feeling her head leaned on my shoulder. It's always a sweet feeling. I wished the time could've frozen there forever so that I wouldn't've had to leave her.  
  
"Take me home." – murmured her.  
  
The Source was stirring inside me, he wanted to stew her right now, not waiting for her sisters anymore. I tried to focus my mind to keep control.  
  
"Leo'll be here soon." – I said.  
  
"Why don't you take me home?"  
  
I held her tightly in my arms repressing a sigh.  
  
"I can't." – I hoped when I showed up, three of them were ready. I couldn't let The Source hurt them.  
  
"Cole?" – she caressed my face tenderly.  
  
I kissed on her forehead, and her lips. It might be our last one. My heart was screaming her name in despair. Suddenly, The Source wanted to strangle her, I pushed her away, standing up and stepping back from her.  
  
"Cole!" – she also got up on her legs looking better than a moment ago.  
  
"I'm The Source, witch." – I said lifting my left hand showing I didn't have our wedding ring on.  
  
She turned pale fastening her look to me. She was afraid of mistaking me to someone else again.  
  
"Where's my husband?" – asked her anxiously.  
  
"I killed him." – I answered to her.  
  
Her eyes glistened with tears, I knew it's was ruthless, but I had to urge her to kill The Source who was wearing my appearance. If she noticed I was inside his body, she would never have a heart to vanquish him. The battle between him and The Charmed Ones was inevitable, it's the best way for them to defeat him.  
  
"He begged me to spare you, so I killed him to shut his mouth off." – I said.  
  
Piper flicked her hands to blow me up, but it didn't work in the Underworld. I have to make a great effort to keep back tears. I didn't deserve her love, I was a vile demon all my life, and an unfaithful husband. We just got a few happy days recently after one year being married and fifteen years in waiting. Was that all for us???  
  
The Source released a fireball to pay back her attack. Leo orbed in, I deflected it towards him and flamed out. It's obvious that The Source didn't like my decision, he flamed back. She wasn't there anymore. Leo had brought her home. I sighed of relief. Everything was going well until now. I would give them some time before coming there for our last battle.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"The Source tried to kill us." – said Leo.  
  
"Cole is inside The Source. He had untied me." – said Piper.  
  
"The Elders confirmed Belthazor had died, The Source tricked you." – the angel's eyes glowed a ray of evil light.  
  
"I have my doubt." – insisted Piper.  
  
"All we need to do is prepare everything." – said Prue.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"It's time now." – said Seer. Her eyes turned normal.  
  
I stopped pacing.  
  
"Good luck, my liege!" – she looked at me with her fierce eyes. I flamed out.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
If I had been able to find another way. If I had been able to force The Source to kill himself, I wouldn't have come there to put her and myself in such a bitter situation. A fireball couldn't kill him, but he wouldn't let me hit him with a succession of fireballs, he roared all the time inside me trying to be dominated. The only way to finish him off was the spell.  
  
I materialized in the attic. Prue and Phoebe were near the book and Leo was next to Piper. It's hard to stand on her opposite side, I knew it's hard for her to vanquish me, too. But I had to make sure The Source would be really gone and not coming back ever, then she would live a better life not worrying about some demon trying to destroy her and her sisters. She stared at me in confusion. Within an eternal moment, I wanted to run towards her, embrace her in my arms, but I just stood still keeping my cold attitude. --- I'm sorry, Piper. It's for the best.---  
  
"Blow him up, Piper." – whispered Prue.  
  
My wife didn't move, she's looking for an expression on my face, she thought I was not The Source, the taste of our kiss still lingered in my mouth, I believed she's also thinking of it. I was standing in an imcomplete crystal circle which the last one was gripped tightly on her hand. I threw a fireball to all of them knocking them off. Prue snatched the crystal to put it in its place. That's what I was waiting for, but The Source used telekinesis on her making her spurt out, following up with another fireball, Prue deflected it back to me. Both of us dodged it as nature reflex.  
  
The grandfather clock stroke twelve, it's when the darkness became strongest, The Source stirred violently and took over me, he threw two fireball to them, Prue was hit, Leo knelt down to heal her, Phoebe levitated to attack him, he flung her against the wall. I tried to stop him, but I have no strength left. ---Hurry up, Piper. He's killing you.--- I was helpless inside him.  
  
"Piper!" – shouted Phoebe.  
  
"Jimmy please say you wait for me  
  
I'll grow up some day you'll see.  
  
Saving all my kisses just for you.  
  
Shine with love forever true."  
  
I roared at the top of my voice holding my head. The Source also tried his best to suppress me, he knew her singing increased my strength, he cast a fireball to her, my nerves flared up after seeing her fall down, I predominated him again.  
  
Leo healed her longer than usual, she grapped his arm fiercely hearing him speak something, it seemed that was going wrong, her tears streaked out. Prue tk the crystal to its place.  
  
"Paige, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda," – started her.  
  
I saved my last minutes to look at my wife, her tears was falling down, she stared at me in hatred, she was hurt. I wished I had been able to know what happened to her.  
  
"Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace." – continued Piper, she seemed to be absolutely convinced that I was not her husband.  
  
Flames started from my feet. ---I wish you said farewell to me, my little angel. You're so sweet in passion and so strong in nature. That made me fall in love with you in the first place. I'm sorry I won't be with you from now on. Stay strong, baby. Whatever it is, I believe you'll solve it out.---  
  
"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us." – continued Phoebe.  
  
---I'll always love you.---  
  
"Vanquish this evil from time and space." – chanted three of them.  
  
Flames embraced me entirely, my vision turned blank, the pain engulfed me from outside, the pain tormented me from inside. It seemed that destructive moment would never fade out. I found myself be blasted to pieces.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"You've done a very good job, Wyatt." – said the Elder in the middle – "Guiding The Charmed Ones to successfully vanquish The Source, and kill a calamity in germ. If not, we'll have to deal with an almighty half witch half demon in the near future. We're giving you a promotion. You are concecrated as an Elder."  
  
"Thank you, My Lord." – answered Leo – "Could I ask for my reward if I deserve to be?"  
  
The Elder raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You don't satisfy being an Elder?"  
  
"I love Piper, I just want to have a life with her. Please help our love."  
  
"We can't arbitrarily manipulate her mind."  
  
"Just soothing her mind. She's grieving at his death and her child's loss. I'm afraid she can't overcome it. I'm sure she deserves to be happy after what she sacrificed for our plan. She should forget everything to recommence her life."  
  
"It's right. We'll erase her feelings, Piper Halliwell will remember this period with no feeling. Her heart is now filled with feelings before this plan started up."  
  
"It belongs to me." – smiled Leo.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
One year later,  
  
Piper and Leo were preparing for their wedding. He had moved his stuff in her room, and they're happily in love. Bane had come back to Prue after serving his full sentence. Phoebe's still alone dating around.  
  
Piper had unhanged her first wedding photo, and gotten rid of everything of her late husband – Cole Turner. She believed he's resting in pieace.  
  
The End???  
  
  
  
A/N: Do you think the same??? I admit that I'm still having some ideas for this fic. But it seems I'm starting season 5 which Cole comes back from the Wasteland as an invincible being and tries to win Piper back. So I'm afraid you're not interested in reading. Please tell me whether I should go on. 


	13. Part 13

_I love you Piper II_

_A/N: My dear readers, thank you very much for encouraging me to keep writing. My big thanks to Blue eyes6, you've rekindled my muse!!!_

_I'm trying to please all of you :) :) :) Cole comes back, plain Cole, not Belthazor, not Source-possessed :) :) :) he's invincible, but just temporarily :) :) :) he'll fight for Piper, and they'll belong together at last!!! :) :) :) Please keep supporting me!!!_

_Here's the start. You may feel it seems like season 5. Please read and see if you like to read more._

_Part 13_

_Piper got out of a supermarket with two large bags of food on her hands walking towards the parking lot. She's planning to cook a huge dinner for her sisters. They didn't have dinner together recently considering Phoebe and Paige were working on getting rid of their spinsterhood. Phoebe often joked that she's jealous of how lucky and successful Piper was in love. That's right, Piper's living happily with Leo. Their wedding would come soon, around Valentine's day next year. They'd just gotten Christmas Eve a few days ago._

_Christmas Eve. It was a romantic day when Leo promised to take her with him to wherever he went for his job. They travelled around and he brought so much joy and fun to her. Until the night. None of his charges needed him and they spent their time at P3. After a dance, Leo went to get some drink for both of them. While Piper made her way to the couch, she spotted him walking down the stairs. Leo was still busy with making their cocktails, he stepped up to her, cheerful smile on his lips. Without a single word, he held her tightly in his strong arms. They kept silence for a while, she didn't want to break his emotion rudely, so she just let him hold her and kiss her hair. Finally, Cole loosed his embrace looking at her intensely. "I'm back." He whispered to her, his brilliant smile still on. Then he found her lips, Piper turned to another direction making him a little confused. That's when she slowly and gently pushed him out._

_Gently pushed him. Out of her life as he had already been out of her heart. They'd had a quarrel between her family and him. Cole persisted that she was his, and that he had all rights to take her away with him. Prue threatened she would vanquish him if he kept disturbing Piper. He did give her a lot of chances to show off her ability of vanquishing demons. So far he's very alive with tons of powers to stop all of her efforts. Cole became a good stalker that giving them bad headaches._

_Stalking. Piper had to take a halt because he's in front of her._

"_Hi." – smiled Cole._

_She walked on right to keep him out of her way, but he streched his left arm to stop her._

"_What are you doing here?" – asked Piper reluctantly._

"_Waiting for you."_

"_I think you have a job to take care of."_

"_There's something more important. I have a love to take care of."_

"_Be sane, Cole." – she locked her eyes at him – "We're over."_

_He stopped intruding into the manor after Leo had shoved him with his and Piper's legal divorce papers. They'd reported his missing last year, and she'd gotten her freedom 6 months later. But he kept showing up wherever she came to as purposeful chances. It's so bad that Piper didn't want to leave home too often assuming he's waiting for her outside._

"_From the bottom of our hearts, we are not." – insisted him – "Touch me, and kiss me. Let me show you how strong our love are."_

_Piper threw her look around._

"_What you're speaking of isn't love." – whispered her._

"_Everything we do is love." – his eyes were tender pleadingly fastenning to her – "I know you don't want to break your words. You don't want to hurt him. You're hurting me, baby. I've come back for you, for us. Don't drive me away."_

_Piper had tears in her eyes, she wasn't used to hearing someone beg her for something. Right now, right there her ex-husband was pleading for her love. She did remember how much she had loved him and worried for him when he'd gone out. But he's telling her inmost feeling, she didn't want to betray Leo, or ruin what they had planned. Something in her head reminded her continually that her love for Cole was forbidden. She resumed walking away. He followed her and seized the bags on her hands._

"_Let me help you." – she intended to protest but realizing it's not nice to pulled them in and out with him, so she let him take them._

"_I miss your food." – mumbled Cole on their way to the parking lot. She didn't answer him, she couldn't invite him to come around, and it seemed better just ignore his comment._

_When they reached her car, Piper found one of its tyres was flat. She groaned._

"_Don't worry." – said Cole, he put those bags into her car and waved his hand, the tyre was inflated magically._

_Piper smiled unconsciously, it's really great as she didn't know how to change it._

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." – he got so close that there's no distance between them. Flirting, but charming._

_She separated from him getting on her seat._

"_Give me a date, baby. We need to talk. We haven't talked since I came back." – said Cole._

"_We have nothing for a talk." – refused Piper._

"_Yes. I do have a lot."_

_She drove off._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_One month later,_

_Piper opened the door, the familiar deliverer smiled at her:_

"_Flowers for you." – he gave her a big bouquet of roses._

"_Thank you."_

_When she's signing the bill, Leo snatched the bouquet and pulled a card out. Piper say sorry to the deliverer and closed the door hastily._

"_I'll always love you and be waiting for you." – read Leo. He tore it into pieces and trod angrily on the flowers._

"_Would you clean this mess?" – asked Piper._

"_He's trying to steal my fiancee. You think I should welcome him?"_

"_He'll get my decision. Just give him some more time."_

"_Some more time. I heard it before. That's all you can say?" – shouted Leo – "Our wedding is in half a month. And you love to get flirtation from another man everyday."_

"_You sound like I'm cheating on you." – Piper raised her voice – "I know thoroughly where I'm standing. It just he came back and lost everything. I don't want to ulcerate his wound."_

"_So lovely. Come and comfort him." – grumbled Leo. He orbed out._

_Phoebe walked down the stairs._

"_Another row?" – asked her._

"_I can't believe that's the angel I fell for."_

"_It's natural. He's jealous." – smiled Phoebe – "Forgive him since he loves you so much."_

"_I know. But he can't stand my past and I can't change it." – Piper shook her head – "I've tried all my best to avoid seeing Cole. He has to know it."_

"_That's a bad idea, Piper." – said Phoebe – "You shouldn't have avoided Cole."_

_Piper looked at her curiously._

"_You need to talk to him, let him know exactly and straightforwardly about your choice. And ask him to stop annoying you."_

"_He'll be hurt." – said Piper thoughtfully._

"_He's suffering it. Quench his hope once and for all. Maybe he'll feel better." – persuaded Phoebe – "Take my advice. I'm a psychologist, remember?"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Piper was seeing Cole pouring some wine for them. They're alone on his yacht tonight. It's somehow strange but familiar, anxious but peaceful. They had been there many times before, on the couch where she was sitting, they had made love wildly and passionately to each other. Cole looked gorgeous like the first time he'd come to see his bride, or the very first time when little Piper had run into him. In fact the period of seventeen years was just a short time for him, he's wearing a black t-shirt under a black coat, and black pants that made him too much attractive and demonic at the same time. He walked to give her a glass of wine and sat down next to her._

"_I'll be married two weeks later." – started Piper._

_He grabbed her hand but she pulled it out._

"_I'm saying I'll marry Leo."_

"_I'm your husband, baby."_

"_Ex." – corrected her – "I know it's hard. But, don't ruin our own lives! We won't be happy if you're like that."_

"_We'll be happy if you re-marry to me." – insisted Cole – "Are you feeling anything?. . . Everything here is the witness of our happiest moments."_

_Piper put her glass down on the table walking out. The cold breeze made her shiver, she quietly held her arms around herself closing her eyes. She knew she had to say what she should, it seemed all of words had failed her. Without expectation, she found a coat warmly embraced her shoulder, Piper opened her eyes to see him._

"_You said no woman took the fact that her husband was dead easily." – whispered Cole – "I tried through foul and fair to be alive and escape the wasteland. Just to dry your tears."_

"_You should've moved on."_

"_You said you needed me in your life." – his voice sounded broken._

_Piper turned away, she had really said that, when she'd been lying on the top of him, right there, on this yacht, on the other night. . . His return was unexpectent, she'd never known a dead man/a vanquished demon coming back as a living one. She herself had to be surprised that she hadn't cried for him so much, she'd loved him with all her heart though. The first day they met again, his smile was briliant, his embrace was ardent, he thought she's feeling as overjoyed as himself. Piper swallowed a bitter in her throat._

"_I'm sorry, Cole." – said her – "I do remember how much I loved you, and cared for you. But the feeling's gone."_

_She stared at him sadly figuring she was wrong. He's not the same as before. The Cole Turner she'd known was confident, bravery, somehow arrogant, a little humorous, but the one in front of her was tired, emaciated, and devastating._

"_We'll build it up again." – he took out a small box and opened it revealing a diamond ring. Then he knelt on one knee before her – "Marry me!"_

_Piper didn't imagine he would do it. Proposing her after she had been making a great effort to avoid him and refuse him. Furthermore, she's getting married to Leo._

"_Take care of yourself, and move on with your life." – murmured her. She went to steer their yacht back to the shore._

"_I can't live without you." – cried him._

_Piper didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. Cole stood up squeezing the box on his hand and throwing it to the sea._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Please review!!!_


	14. Part 14

_I love you Piper II_

_A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! They're meant a lot to me as always!!! Please keep supporting me!!!_

_Part 14_

Phoebe thought it's time to give Cole a push. After he'd been vanquished along with The Source and Leo had asked The Elders to erase the love Piper had been keeping for Cole, Phoebe sighed of relief convincing herself that they were starting a new phase of their life, she wouldn't have to see Cole without having him, she's happy, Piper's happy, and Cole got what he deserved. Unfortunately, he came back. Gorgeous as always, fascinating as always, loved Piper and didn't pay a slightest attention to her, it's worse than always. Phoebe felt hurt seeing him focus only on Piper, the way he looked at her, the way he talked to her, Phoebe remembered how close and passionate she and him had been, he didn't seem to keep a bit of those memories. By God, they'd shared the same bed countlessly and it remained nothing in his heart. Her anger geared up, she'd done that once, she could do it again. Phoebe joined her oldest sister, Prue, to vanquish him. He needed to be dead if his life was not for her. However, they'd totally failed since he turned out to be invincible. Phoebe begun to thought of the other way. They hadn't used the power of three yet, he might not able to survive if Piper joined hand with them. They were The Almighty Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches ever existed, no demon was supposed to be an exception to them, even an invincible one. The problem was Piper would never accept to take part in vanquishing her ex-husband, she still kept a soft spot in her heart for him, it wouldn't be just a soft spot if The Elders hadn't applied their powers on her.

Phoebe had incited Piper to reject Cole directly and openly the other night. She didn't know what they'd told but Piper became more moping after that, and Cole disappeared. Actually Piper didn't go out since then, she confined herself in the manor being saturnine all the time, not looking like a bride-to-be a bit. Phoebe was waiting for Cole doing something so that she could appeal to her sisters for getting rid of him. But he's nowhere to see. She's always proud of being a psychologist, she's able to judge what people were thinking and doing when they're in a certain situation. She thought Piper's feelings was being awaken, they would end up together again if she did nothing now. And no, what she couldn't get, nobody could either.

Phoebe entered his office with a big smile on her red lips.

"Hey, I couldn't think you're here."

Cole was sitting on his chair gripping a brandy in his arm, his legs crossing on the desk.

"They said working is the best way to bury sadness."

"Oh baby!" – she walked to take his bottle away.

"What are you doing here?" – asked him – "New potion just come out? Okay, do it! I promise no resistance this time."

"No." – said her – "I'm not here to vanquish you. Look at yourself. You're not supposed to be like that. Why don't we come to each other and bring pleasant to each other?" – she gently flirted him by caressing his cheeks – "We used to do it before." – she started a kiss.

Cole put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, then stood up walking away.

"Did you think about it when you're trying to vanquish me?" – Even he's a half-demon, even he didn't love her, it would be hard for him to kill her considering they'd slept with each other more than once.

"Because I love you, and you just dream of Piper. I'm jealous." – defended her.

"Who are you kidding? I was never your only man." – interrupted Cole – "Our lovely sneakiness was for fun. Leave, Phoebe, if you still want me to respect you."

She had to struggle against herself so hard to stay calm. She wished she'd been able to vanquish him on the spot. "Son of a bitch." – grumbled her silently.

"Piper loves Leo. Rehearsal dinner is in tomorrow night." – Phoebe raised her voice – "You're losing her, baby. Their love is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Cole glared at her, the last sentence tore his heart apart, that's also what she'd said in his first marriage anniversary. Now Piper was Leo's, her wedding was coming. The day after tomorrow. . . He's really obviously losing her. . .

"Get out!" – roared Cole. Phoebe orbserved him carefully, she knew her goal was achieved. So she walked out smiling slightly.

"I want Piper. I need love." – mumbled Cole to himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leo was up there with The Elders.

"Are you sure Piper will stick by me forever?" – asked him.

"Her feelings for that demon is waking up."

"You should lull her again." – suggested Leo.

"It's illegal to prompt her to do against her free will." – refused The Elder – "We abated her pain and guided her to you. You have to do the rest by yourself. Piper Halliwell has a strong mind, she isn't a sentimental type. Prevent her from getting unexpected emotion, and your marriage will be stable."

"Who knows what that demon is keeping in store?"

"Vanquish him to end all of troubles."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Phoebe stomped in the kitchen throwing a big bouquet of roses on the table.

"The bastard bothers me again!" – shouted her.

"Who?" – asked Prue.

"Our invincible problem." – answered Phoebe.

"What? Since when he changes his target?" – doubted Prue.

"About a week." – said Phoebe – "I'm sorry, Piper, I'm not planning to let you know. But I can't stand him anymore."

Piper glanced at the bouquet, she didn't believe her sister's story, she knew Cole had had an affair with Phoebe, but he loved her, only her, she never suspected it.

"Look. I don't know what you two talked to each other. But he keeps sending me flowers everyday in my office. I don't see any funny that my ex demonic brother in law is pursuing me."

"How is it possible?" – blurted Piper.

Prue thought for a while and offered her supposition:

"He's seeking vengeance. He doesn't love any of you. He just wants to ruin our lives for what we did to him."

"We vanquished him." – spoke Phoebe plainly.

"It's The Source. He'd been killed before we vanquished The Source." – said Piper.

"It's Cole." – said Prue – "We knew he wanted the throne for a long time ago. He became Deputy Source, he could manage to be The Source later. All of us saw he's trying to kill us, but cease when Piper singing. What did it mean if he wasn't Cole?"

"I'm sorry, Piper, he doesn't love you. He's seducing me now." – added Phoebe.

They found Piper was staring at the bouquet, she couldn't explain what had happened the night they'd vanquished The Source. He'd thrown a fireball to her causing her abortion. Cole wouldn't have done that to her, that's why she'd joined her sisters to vanquish him. Then The Elders took her out of the grief she's supposed to have, and she never thought of him or the event until now.

"_I can't live without you._" – Piper remembered his desparing voice, Cole never acted, she could still recall his look, full of hurt and pain. So she didn't know how to receive the news, the flowers became vague in her vision, she's sobbing, she'd tried to hold her tears back, she'd tried to stop her emotion, but not tonight. Was Cole using her for his revenge??? Was Phoebe lying to them??? Had he chosen the throne over her??? He'd looked at her sadly that night, he'd hold his head screaming painfully, he had seemed to be fighting himself. . . Was there something she didn't know???

Piper started to feel pain, loss, and she started mourning. . . Phoebe's plan was giving her a backfire.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All of the family were around the dining table enjoying Piper's rehearsal dinner, full of laughters, Victor and Bane were also there. Piper sat next to her husband-to-be, Leo, he's still her fiance only tonight, everyone would call her Mrs. Wyatt after tomorrow, she's learning to accept it. Phoebe wanted to irritate her to vanquish Cole, she awoke Piper's love for him instead, but Piper wasn't going to put the wedding off, she wasn't a teenage girl, she had to take responsibilities of what she'd done. Love was the most important thing, love wasn't everything.

"Piper!"

The room turned to stare at the uninvited guest that never used door. Piper was speechless, she would like to talk to him, but not now. Seeing him wasn't just confused as before, he's crashing her heart by letting her see him while she couldn't hold him and kiss him.

"Go with me." – said Cole.

"Get out of here!" – shouted Leo.

"What do you want, Cole?" – asked Prue.

"I thought you're kind enough to leave Piper some peace in her own home." – gritted Phoebe.

He lifted his hands turning everyone into marble statues, except his ex-wife.

"Cole!" – uttered Piper.

"Piper, you're not marrying him." – he walked to grab her arms. His eyes were sullen, she looked at him melancholycally hoping she had enough courage to talk. He pulled her close to his chest and embraced her, she didn't protest, it's the second time since him coming back. She knew why she didn't protest him, she's probably unaware of that, but her subconscious always realized where she really belonged to. . .

"Go with me!" – repeated him.

"No, Cole!" – whispered Piper - "I'm where I'm supposed to be. Nothing can change that."

"But we love each other. And you know that."

"You were right. If not the agreement, we never ended up together." – reminded Piper, he'd told her he hadn't planned to come back and married her as their promise.

"But we did. And we're happy." – argued him – "Look at what you have for your rehearsal dinner. Prawn and salmon. I swear you're thinking of me while cooking them. You cooked those courses for me."

Another tear fell down on her cheek, he's right, she cooked for him, though she knew he couldn't eat them. They had been happy together, though they'd been in the rough period of their lives. Now she's starting a new marriage that she would never reach that happiness as she used to.

"I do love you." – said Piper while sobbing – "But we have no future. I'm a witch, and you. . ." – her voice quivered – "you're a demon. It'll never work."

"Who cares those stupid things." – said Cole – "We did it before."

"And it proved that we couldn't." – mumbled Piper – "I know I'm losing the most important thing in my life. I know I can't have the family I'm dreaming of with Leo. But we can't be selfish, we can't live for ourselves." – he seemed to be absorbing each of her words – "Besides you're the love of my life, I have my sisters and my legacy to take care of. That's what human do, I can't just listen to the call of love and go away with you. Think about me as a friend, Cole, and let me take care of you as my best friend."

"I don't want us that way." – he shook his head – "I want to wake up and go to bed with you, I need your concern to me as my wife and I'll be with you as your husband. I'm not human, Piper, I can't stand seeing you live with Leo and have children with him."

She wiped her tears and sniffed, she missed her first child. If their child hadn't been dead, she would've had the best reason to come back to him. Prue and Phoebe never accepted Cole, neither The Elders. If she chose him, her family would fall apart. She didn't know why she decided to choose her family over him while he's the one she loved most. Was blood always more essential than love???

"I tried to forget you. I tried to live without you. A week. It turns me crazy." – continued Cole – "If not for you, so do it for me, please! I need you."

"Don't bring pressure on me, Cole!" – said her softly – "And don't let them stand as statues so long."

He'd been back a month and a half. His main job all the time was pursue her and plead her to reunite with. Piper knew he needed more time to calm himself down and move on with his life. She hoped he would get sober after her wedding. Cole closed his eyes as if he wanted to hold his tears back.

"Okay." – murmured him – "Good bye, Piper." – he stepped backward and blurred out. The statues turned human.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Three sisters were in the dressing room of the church. Piper's standing in front of a big mirror wearing her wedding dress, Prue's helping her adjust it, Phoebe sat on the table holding the bouquet.

"So it's the second time Piper's gotten married. We're still single." – complained Phoebe.

"Don't count the previous one." – said Prue.

"Do you think he'll show up today?" – asked Phoebe.

"Shut your mouth up!" – cowed Prue, then she turned to Piper – "Today is a demon-free day."

"He said good bye to me last night. I don't know what it means." – murmured Piper.

"How could we know what a demon's thinking!" – commented Prue.

Piper's stiffened, that's how she's thinking of him, a demon. Penny had once said demons would never let their lovers go. So saying good bye to her wasn't what Cole's supposed to do. . .

"I think there's something wrong with him." – said her.

"Hoping he doesn't cause something wrong to everyone. Who is able to put him into trouble?" – smirked Phoebe.

Piper stared at her fourth finger, it would wear a wedding ring soon, then she and her husband, Leo, would start their married life together, having children and fulfilling their tasks as a Charmed One and a whitelighter. Both of them were good, so were their children. That's what the destiny arranged for them.

Prue gave Piper her bouquet:

"Where's your smile?" – asked her jokingly, but it couldn't affect her sister, Piper wasn't sure she wouldn't regret for what she's doing right now. Listening to the mind wasn't always right.

Victor popped up:

"Are you ready?"

Piper looked at herself one last time into the mirror.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- - - Penthouse - - -

Cole's just doing the same thing, he saw his seedy image reflecting in the mirror. After Piper had refused him last night, he came back there pouring himself in the wine. But Cole was absolutely sober this morning. He knew today was Piper's wedding day, the day he officially lost her since all of his hope officially faded out. He'd already said good bye to her, and she seemed to be okay with it, she'd done with her choice, their path of life seperated from now on. Leo's joining her to walking their way, and he, he would be walking with himself on his way. The way he's not supposed to have if he hadn't come back from the wasteland. The pain he's not supposed to own if he had moved on from there. So it's time. . . it's time to go to where he belonged. . .

Cole formed a large energy ball in his hand,

%%%Flashback%%%

"_I come to say goodbye. I'm leaving."_

"_Where're you going?" – asked Piper in disappointment._

"_Somewhere distant."_

"_Will you come back?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Take care of yourself." – stammered Piper._

"_Thank you, my little angel." – whispered him._

%%%

- - - Church – - -

Victor was escorting Piper walking along the aisle leading to the altar where Leo's waiting for her. He looked so fresh and happy. She knew he's a good man, he's an angel for good and their marriage was blessed.

%%%Flashback%%%

"_You never came back. Why didn't you come back?" – asked Piper._

"_We're different. We couldn't have a future together." – answered Cole._

%%%

Victor transferred her hand to Leo who eagerly took it with a big smile.

%%%Flashback%%%

"_Why you love me? I haven't done anything to you."_

"_A look, a smile, you can make me melt." – confessed Cole – "I love your face, I love your voice, and I want to be with you. When you cook a meal for me, or launder my clothes, you give me this feeling. You've given me a life I never dreamed of. For the first time I really live during my life. I only hoped you said you loved me someday, and you needed me to stay with you, but you never told that."_

%%%

"Thank you all for coming to honour the love between Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell." – said the priest.

- - - Penthouse - - -

%%%Flashback%%%

"_I want you to marry me." – prattled Piper._

"_You'll forget me by and by." – murmured Cole._

"_Never."_

"_Promise, Piper."_

%%%

Cole threw the energy ball to the mirror which bounded back to him gulping him in fierce flames.

- - - Church - - -

"Before we get started, I must ask, is there anyone who has just cause why this couple should not be united." – continued the priest.

Everyone heard a slam on the door.

"I object to this union."

All of the hall turned around to see the killjoy. Prue dropped her mouth, Phoebe had her eyes wide open, Leo pulled Piper to his embrace.

Standing there was Cole wearing well groomed. Ironically, no one knew he had just failed in an attempt of killing himself and the only thing he could think was come to the church ruining her wedding. If he's still alive, Piper wouldn't be marrying to someone else. Cole couldn't think more. He was everything now, but sanity.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Please review!!!_


	15. Part 15

**I LOVE YOU PIPER**

A/N: Thank you very much for reading patiently this story so far!!! Your reviews are a huge support to me!!! I promise Piper will come back to her true love's embrace next chapter!!! Please keep supporting me!!!

**Part 15**

Cole walked towards the altar shortenning his distance from Piper, his steps stroke firmly on the ground. She thought he would've felt so bad, hurt, and heart-broken, but she couldn't imagine he would come to ruin the day. Maybe she didn't understand him enough to predict his deepest and craziest thoughts.

"You know I'm evil by birth. Now choose one of two: go with me, or I'll destroy everyone and everything here." – stated him.

The hall was in a pandermonium, some guests moved behind intending to stop Cole, Piper waved her hands to freeze all of them, Leo's also frozen along with them.

"We have the third way." – said Prue, she used telekinesis on Cole but he flung his hand sending her effort back to herself, Prue fell backward painfully.

"Mind you, I'm invincible." – he stopped in front of Piper. She examined his eyes, squeezing the bouquet in her hands.

"Nothing can stop the power of three." – said Phoebe with her hackles up.

"I don't think so." – smirked him, his look still stuck with Piper's.

"Piper!" – Prue had gotten up, she's standing next to her sisters – "Unfreeze Leo, we leave here preparing the potion." – she mentioned the potion for the vanquishment that three of them would take part in. But Piper was motionless.

"Not that easily." – warned Cole – "You leave me, and they're all dead."

Prue grabbed her sister's upper arm tugging her aside. Cole flung his hand towards the priest behind them, he's instantly engulfed in flames and vanished.

"I really mean it, Piper." – his voice sounded stern.

Prue turned pale, Phoebe's beside herself with joy, Cole condemned himself to death this time, and Piper's all in a tremble. Her sisters had been persuading her repeatedly of vanquishing him, but she kept refusing their suggestion since he hadn't done anything evil or hurt anyone after coming back from the wasteland. The only sin Cole had committed was to love her, and didn't want to lose her. But he's a murderer now, he killed an innocent, a venerable priest. In fact, she had to take responsibility on that.

"Let's go." – said Cole.

"Piper!" – protested Phoebe. Prue said nothing, she thought Piper could stay with him momently, it gave time for them to brew the potion. Then three of them would join together in this vanquishment, Piper had no reason to resist this time. The prospect of success was so much.

Piper dropped her bouquet down, Cole took her hand and blurred out.

Both of them appeared in the living room of his penthouse. Piper stepped back from Cole, she still didn't compose herself yet from seeing him kill the priest. Had she vanquished him before, it wouldn't happen today. All were her fault. But, how could she vanquish him??? Piper knew she'd never have that courage, even now. Whatever he was, whatever he did, damn him, she loved him so much. And love was blind.

"What do you want from me?" – asked her.

"Stay with me." – answered Cole while looking at her admirably, not worrying a bit about what he had just done or what's going on.

"You know. . ."

"Look, Piper!" – interrupted him – "We always dreamed of a private place, only us together. But you couldn't separate from your sisters and The Source threatened our lives. I was thinking of us when I saw it in the first time. It has a big kitchen with everything you need, I was sure you'd like." – he pointed to where the kitchen was, Piper just stood still staring at him and listenning to him, she heard joy, dreams, and love in his voice, he shouldn't have loved her, shouldn't have loved her that much – "But you never stay here a day. . ."

Piper threw her look around the room, her pictures were everywhere, she didn't realize any of them, Cole must've taken those without her permission. It's obvious that he was obsessed by her, he's really crazy, or that's what Gram had already warned the other day.

"_Actually some demons can love." – said Penny – "But their love are horrible. They never realize when it's over. They'll keep haunting you all their lives."_

"When will you accept we're not meant to be?" – whispered her.

"When will you accept we're meant to be?" – asked him back.

"Stop Cole! You're acting madly!"

"Unless you stay with me!"

A woman would usually get scared if her adorer kept stalking her wherever she went to, taking photos of her in every angle of view, pleading her to live with him and ruining her marriage. Cole might be worse than that, he's an invincible problem. But Piper wasn't scared him, not wanting to get rid of him completely either. She used to ask for his love, and pray for him sticking by her forever.

"My sister will come to free me. You should run for your life." – said Piper.

"They can't vanquish me."

"How about the power of three?" – challenged her.

"You won't." – said Cole trustfully.

Her eyes glistened with tears. She knew he would never understand what was "love isn't everything". The love of her live was a demon.

Orb light appeared, Leo took Prue and Phoebe with him, Prue pulled Piper to them and slid a vial into her hand. The Charmed Ones got their potion ready.

"Do it!" – ordered Leo.

Phoebe threw hers first, Prue followed right after that.

"C'mon, Piper!" – encouraged Prue – "Think of father Thomas."

Piper stared at Cole, his trustful eyes to her didn't change.

"You win. We're meant to be." – admited her. Cole smiled widely.

"Piper!" – Leo and her sisters cried aloud.

Piper threw the the last vial to finish their vanquishment, but she ran to join him. The flames bursted out angrily around them.

"We can't live together. We'll die together." – whispered her.

Cole got shocked with her decision. He couldn't kill himself, it meant nobody could, including The Charmed Ones. But Piper's dying in his arms, he tightened his embrace and blurred out.

Piper felt so right being with Cole, after the heat surrounding them was subsided, both of them were safe in the mausoleum, she gently parted from him.

"Why did you do that?" – asked her softly.

"You admited it." – reminded him – "We're meant to be."

Piper sighed, he might think they're coming back to each other now. The fact that she'd been refusing of making love to Leo, she had no desire for him, her choice of getting married to Leo was purely rational, while all emotions, feelings from the bottom of her heart were yearning to be with Cole. Just Cole. Only Cole.

"After we're dead." – added her.

"I won't let you die."

"So we're not meant to be."

"Piper, I proved you love me as much as I love you. You can leave everything to be with me."

"Cole, you killed a priest just for that?"

"He isn't dead. He just. . . flamed out." – said him.

She didn't get his meaning.

"You knew I used this power as my transport when I were Deputy Source." – explained Cole – "I absorbed it again on the wasteland, but in a higher level. Not only flame myself in and out, I can flame anything or anyone."

Piper thought about one of Paige's powers, she could orb portable things to her hand by calling them. It's possible that Cole could flame objects in and out.

"I don't deny I love you." – said her – "But love and marriage are two different words. I'll love you all my life, but I'll never get married to you again."

"Please give us another chance. I promise I'll do everything you ask." – begged Cole. Piper found he always listened to her carefully, but he just couldn't accept their situation.

"The only thing I want you to do for me is." – determined her – "Respect my decision. I'm trying all my best to maintain my stand while you're always in my heart. If you keep persuing me, I'll fall for you again. But there's never a demon in my family. The Halliwell line from our great great great great grandma have a destiny of fighting evil. I don't want to be the first one ruining our tradition. I'll regret when my family fall apart."

It wasn't the first time she told him she still loved him but they weren't meant to be. Cole had been sad, hurt, and trying all over again to convince her. It seemed he wouldn't this time, he had tears in his eyes, and his look was vague, and distant. He believed in their true love, that both of them loved each other and she needed him in her life. That's why he hadn't let those stupid rules and barriers between good and evil block their way, what he'd been doing for months since his return was to prove that love was the most important thing and Piper shouldn't sacrifice it for anything else since she would regret for it later. But Piper did prove another value for him, as to her, family was the most important thing, and she would be willing to exchange anything to keep it intact. She could kill herself before betraying them. And that's the last thing Cole wanted. He decided to give up. To respect her decision. As all she expected from him.

"You'll marry him then?" – asked Cole.

"Yes." – answered Piper in a very low voice.

There's nothing to talk anymore. She loved him, but she wouldn't marry him, ever. That's that.

Leo orbed in the living room of the manor where Prue and Phoebe were waiting for him and their sister.

"You're not shouting at her or stirring her bile!" – warned Leo – "We'll marry as soon as possible."

"If you say that." – said Phoebe.

"Is she okay?" – asked Prue worrily.

"She's fine." – answered Leo.

"Where's she?" – asked Prue.

Piper shimmered in at that moment. Her sisters jumped up in shock.

"How could you do that?" – asked Phoebe.

"Cole used his power to bring me home."

"Where's he?" – asked Prue warily.

"He's not here. Just his shimmering brought me here. He took father Thomas out in the same way. The difference is he used flaming."

"You mean he didn't kill father Thomas?" – asked Phoebe.

"We'll verify it." – said Prue.

"Piper. . ." – snarled Phoebe.

"Piper," – interrupted Leo – "We'll hold our wedding tomorrow. A wiccan one, right there."

"Wiccan wedding?" – asked Prue.

"Yeah, we don't need party, guests, or anything. Your Gram will conduct the ceremony, and the attendance of our family is enough."

"Sound good. No worry about disturbance." – agreed Prue.

"Tomorrow is too early. I need more time to prepare. Plus, I'm tired." – said Piper.

"What did he do to you?" – asked Prue.

"Nothing." – answered Piper – "He promised he would leave me alone."

"Not the first time." – mocked Phoebe – "Who believes a demon?"

"Okay, how about 3 days later?" – suggested Leo – "We can't delay it any longer."

"What's wrong with you, Leo?" – suddenly Piper raised her voice - "We're preparing for the most important event in our lives. I don't see why we need a pressing wedding. I need a month. Or you have to find another girl for your 3 day later wedding."

She ran upstairs in front of surprise eyes.

Cole shimmered in his penthouse, and conjured an athame. He held his palm upward and used the athame to cut a stratch on it. His blood started to leak out.

"_Are you sure you want it?"_

"_Yes." – answered Cole firmly._

"_There's no one and nothing can change it back."_

"_I know." – no demur in his determination._

_The alchemist started his magic. After he was done, he said in a deep voice: _

"_Your invincibility is stripped off. Without it, the large amount of powers you possess becomes the large amount of poisons which erode your body day after day. Count to a month, that's your end."_

_Cole nodded gently, a month, and he wouldn't have to suffer the pain anymore. He blurred out._

Blood dropped down on the glass table. His wound kept bleeding without a sign of healing itself.

Please review!!!


	16. Part 16

**I LOVE YOU, PIPER**

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews!!! I've been nurturing this idea for a rather long time. I guess it's because I'm so much wordy that it couldn't have a chance to be written down until now. Please keep supporting me!!!

A reminder: In my story Gram didn't bind the little Charmed Ones' powers. They always know they're witches.

**Part 16**

**The three faces of Piper.**

A beautiful Saturday. . .

Piper was writing on a paper in the attic. Leo promised he would be there with her soon. And Prue and Phoebe were preparing for their dates. Six days had passed, Piper did count, today was the seventh one since she'd seen Cole the last time. Then they're totally out of touch. He used to do it once, staying away from her for a while, and unexpectedly showing up on her wedding day. She couldn't predict what he's planning this time, would he appear to ruin the ceremony again in next month??? She didn't feel easy with it, but it wasn't supposed to be a surprise, that's his nature not leaving her alone nor moving on with his life. He would keep interfering in forever. Sometimes she thought Cole had gone somewhere learning to accept the fact and he would come back after that. She realized it's a silly thought later, that's what a man/a human would do when their relationship was over. But the love of her life wasn't human. Would he be okay??? And would she be okay getting married to Leo??? Would she ever regret???

"Sweetie, what are you doing up here?" – asked Prue, she and Phoebe entered the attic.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"Love and marriage." – answered Piper.

"You're in the right way." – said Phoebe – "You love Leo and your family support this marriage."

"My love for Leo is something old and distant." – confessed Piper – "I don't find myself getting married to him. Perhaps I'll hurt him if I insist on it when I'm not sure with myself."

"Sweetie, you're getting cold feet." – Prue walked to hug Piper – "Getting married is a huge step in life. You may feel unsure, you may be obsessed by the past. But everything will turn out to be okay by and by."

"You should have the ceremony soon, Piper!" – suggested Phoebe – "Then you'll feel better."

"What's it?" – asked Prue looking at the paper Piper had been writing on.

"A spell." – mumbled her – "I have to make sure it's really a right thing."

"Personal gain." – warned Phoebe.

"What good is being a witch when you can't use a little magic when you need advice." – said Prue.

"I can not believe you're saying it." – cursed Phoebe.

"I want to know myself clearer. Because I did try, but my mind and my heart are going against each other." – said Piper.

"You used to do it for applying for a job, Phoebe!" – reminded Prue – "Now Piper is facing a big decision."

"You mean you'll be willing to welcome that demon to join our family again?" – questioned Phoebe.

"She's just asking if she should marry Leo." – Prue narrowed her eyes.

"Where love is strong my spirit weak,

It is an answer that I seek,

The question burns within this fire,

So I may hear my heart's desire."

Piper lighted the paper and put it in a bowl. It exploded following up with two tunnel of wind. After everything was clear, the sisters saw Little Piper and a woman looked exactly like Piper but a bit older. Her brown hair was twisted into a bun, she looked beautiful but so junoesque with shining black eyebrows and bright red lips.

"How did I get here?" – asked her.

"That's an excellent question." – said Prue.

"What have you done?" – asked her. She had no expression on her graceful face. They couldn't know she felt ok or angry with the situation.

"Who are you?" – murmured Piper.

The woman stared at her carefully as if she's looking at the past, the period of life that had passed away. The time she still had feeling, emotion, and love.

"I'm you. Piper Halliwell. From the future." – said her in a low voice.

"Piper, that's my name too." – uttered Little Piper.

"So you know what I'm doing." – said Piper to her future self – "You did it in your past. Tell me, whom you're married to?"

"No. I decided myself. So do you." – replied Future Piper, her face remained unchanged.

Phoebe glanced at her ring finger where she's wearing a wedding band.

"Leo, right?"

"I guess I come here not for answering this question." – said Future Piper stubbornly.

"Who are you people? And how did I get up here?" – yelled Little Piper.

"I'm yourself, Piper!" – Piper tried to calm her past self down – "We're powerful witches, remember? I cast a spell and you're having a trip to your future."

"Whoa!" – the little girl got shocked – "How should I believe you?"

Leo orbed in at that time.

"What's going on?" – asked him.

"Somehow like Sam." – muttered Little Piper.

"I cast a spell to hear my heart's desire and I guess my past self and my future self showed up to help me listen." – explained Piper.

"Well, it means it's involved to me. How about you talk to the little one first and I talk to the future one in the meantime." – Leo came to grab Future Piper.

"No. It's between me and me." – resisted Piper.

"I also need to know what you want to know." – argued him, he orbed Future Piper out.

"Leo!"

Little Piper began running out hastily, Prue and Phoebe ran after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leo and Future Piper landed in her bedroom.

"Okay, are we married?" – asked him.

She looked at him with no expression as well. His appearance wasn't changed a lot, considering he's an angel.

"Yes." – confirmed her.

Leo flashed a big smile. That's all he wanted to know.

"Great. Tell her that."

He orbed out. Future Piper sighed. Yes, she was Piper Halliwell Wyatt in her timeline. Now she knew which time she was drawn back to. Piper would get married 3 weeks later, and she was how Piper would become after ten years. The meaning of her being there at that time was to see a man, the man that she hadn't seen for ten years after her wedding. She knew where she had to come. The penthouse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Little Piper stumbled and fell on the floor. Prue rushed to her helping her stand up.

"Cool down, sweetie!" – comforted her.

Little Piper flicked her hands to freeze the adults, but nothing happened.

"At least we're good witches, right?" – said Phoebe.

"Take a seat and we'll clear it step by step, okay?" – suggested Prue.

She led her little sister to the couch. Piper also walked down the stairs joining them.

"Let me introduce ourselves. You see, we're in our own house. I'm Prue, and Piper, Phoebe when we're grown up." – said Prue.

"Where's Paige?"

"She's out. . . uh. . . with her date. Look, remember my mole?" – Prue knelt down in front of her.

Little Piper touched her pretty mole gently. She smiled.

"See!" – Phoebe levitated up and slowly landed.

"You may be shape shifters trying to harm my family." – mumbled Little Piper.

"Oh, you're excessively suspicious, Piper." – groaned Phoebe.

"Hold on!" – said Piper running upstairs.

A few moments later, she came back with a photo, her first wedding photo which had been hung up in her room.

"Do you recognize him?"

Little Piper gasped, she did know who he was.

"He came back, Piper! Here's a bigger pair of pearl earings." – said Piper to her past self.

The little girl stared at them then rubbed his image tenderly. Piper could see how fond she was of Cole.

"We're married?" – asked her.

"Two years ago."

"It's okay now." – grinned Prue.

"Yeah, I gotta go." – said Phoebe.

"Me too." – said Prue.

"What?" – protested Piper.

"We're late." – explained Prue – "You can talk to her now."

"How about my future self? She's uncooperative." – worried Piper.

"You have to solve it yourself. She isn't a child." – said Phoebe.

"Good luck." – smiled Prue. Both of them walked out.

Piper sighed, she turned around to look at her past self, the little girl still caressed Cole's face in the picture.

Jimmy, please say you'll wait for me.

I'll grow up some day you'll see. . .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saving all my kisses just for you.

Shine with love forever true.

"Piper!" – spoke Cole in surprise.

Standing on his doorstep was the Piper with her hair done high up into a chignon, her beautiful face was like a marble statue, perfect and lifeless. He sensed she wasn't his Piper or the one he had been talking to last week. However, just a few seconds later, this marble statue melted, fresh tears fell down on her cheek, the tears she thought that had been dried up a long time ago. She reached out and clasped him in her arms, resting her head on his chest and crying her heart out. . .

Though she said nothing so far, Cole could imagine she came from the future where he was no longer around. He understood her tears and feeling guilty.

"I'm here." – muttered him.

Piper squeezed him more tightly. They're still on the doorstep. He had no way but waiting for her emotion sinking.

Later. . .

Piper was sitting on the couch in his living room, wiping her tears out with a tissue.

"I'm from the future."

"I know." – Cole was standing a little away.

"You know? Of course you know. You've ruined my life, you've killed me inside." – she stood up hitting him with her fists on his chest, but bursting into crying soon. He helped her sit down again trying to keep his breath.

Piper took another tissue, she sniffed:

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Commit suicide."

Cole didn't know how to answer. It had already done. No reversion. He's becoming weaker day after day.

"I haven't seen you for ten years. Since the day I came to see your cold body." – Piper turned towards his bedroom as if it's where she had found him at the time – "I tried calling your name, but you never answered. . ." – she twisted the tissue in her hand, tears streamed endlessly down on her cheek – "I buried you, and my life along with you."

"I'm sorry." – that's all he could say, he knew how hard it was. Guilt rose up in him, he hadn't thought of her when making the last decision, he'd only thought about ending his pain. The consequence was he had left an eternal sorrow on her – "It won't happen. I'm leaving."

"And dying somewhere else?"

Cole was speechless, but tried finding a way to answer her.

"I'll stay alive as long as I can."

"Promise?" – her eyes flashed a faint hope.

He fondly caressed her face. It's so long time since they had cuddled up with each other. Everyone would feel happy when the woman they loved kept loving them faithfully despite the fact that they didn't see each other anymore. But how could he rest in peace knowing her love for him was torturing her after his death.

"How is your marriage?" – asked Cole softly.

"I've married Leo."

It wasn't an answer, Cole already knew it. He's asking if she was happy, and she would never be able to say that she's having a happy marriage.

"Does Leo treat you well?"

"He did try." – said Piper – "But it never worked."

She didn't need to explain in details. Cole knew the reason. It's him. Once upon a time, Piper had been keeping her love for Leo when being his wife. But Cole had won her heart step by step, especially when he reminded their engagement between him and Little Piper. Now Leo couldn't. Though Cole wasn't around, he's alive in her heart forever.

"The day after my wedding they announced me your death." – Another tear streaked down from her mournful eyes – "You died on the same day as my wedding's. I didn't know how. You're supposed to be invincible." – she looked straight at him – "I never have a wedding anniversary. When the day comes, I cook all the food you liked and come to cry out by your grave. I've mourned for you ten years, from I thought my tears would never stop to I have no tear left to leak out."

"I'm sorry, baby." – choked Cole wiping her wet cheek.

"I don't know why I was so callous at that time. Why I had a heart to let you go." – said Piper regretfully – "Please stay alive. I believe my past self would have second thought soon."

Both of them didn't know The Elders had erased her love for Cole as a reward to Leo after they had successfully vanquished The Source. That's why Piper determined to get married to Leo and ignored her true love. And magic happened for a reason. Little Piper and Future Piper were here to awake her mind showing her who was her real soulmate.

Please review!!!


	17. Part 17

**I LOVE YOU, PIPER**

A/N: Thank you very much for all of your reviews last chapter. It's a month until I update this story now. I hope my dear readers are still here and still like reading it. I'll try all my best to finish it with the happiest end.

My deep thanks to Blue eyes6!!! The first part of this chapter is written from her sketch. Thank you, Blue eyes6!!!

**Part 17**

**The three faces of Piper (cont).**

23 days left. . .

11.00pm.

Future Piper woke up finding out she's lying on Cole's bed. She must have fallen into sleep after having cried bitterly on his shoulder in the morning, and he had hold her tightly in his embrace trying to comfort her. Then they had gone out enjoying a precious view of sunset, and come back home to prepare a dinner together. They hadn't had that chance for a long time, assuming they wouldn't have it again, Piper would like to cook some favorite food for the love of her life on her own, and it had become one of the happiest moments to Cole helping her. Finally they had ended up making love to each other, proving they were two halves of a love which had too long been separated miserably. Future Piper rest her head on his chest running her hand down along his upper arm. It's about time to come back to her own timeline, the non-Cole world. . . under the effect of the spell she would take nothing with her, no memory, nothing to remind her of this invaluable day. On the contrary Cole would never forget their time. Today she had come to heal his heart, warm his room and show why people called it "bedroom". A fresh tear of hers dropped down on him. Future Piper felt Cole tenderly stroke her long hair. She rose her head up to meet his smile. It was so right, so right being with him and sharing every moment with him. She smiled back. He grabbed her hand and put on it a soft kiss.

"I'll make Piper see we're meant to be. I'll ask her to save you, save us." – stated her.

"I love you, Piper." – said Cole – "You're the most beautiful thing has ever happened to me."

"We'll be together." – she kept her hand in his and bowed down for another kiss.

"Could you leave it the way it was." – whispered Cole after they parted.

"What?" – Future Piper didn't think she got his sentence right.

"We don't know what would happen if you changed your past. The future might be worse." – he tried to explain. The fact that he litterally had no future now. Turning Piper into a widow was the last thing he wanted.

"We'll conquer everything together. I know I would do everything to make it work this time."

Cole touched her soft cheek and interrupted:

"When you come back, your wedding day wasn't the end of my life. It'd save your marriage. You and Leo must be very happy now."

Future Piper sat up wrapping the blanket around her, she frowned:

"You don't want me anymore?"

Cole also sat up leaning on the head of the bed, closing his eyes. He would never stop loving her, but that wasn't what he should say.

"Do you have children?"

"Yes." – all of a sudden Future Piper couldn't get why he changed the topic.

"If Leo wasn't with you, they would be wipe out of existance." – he looked at her sadly, he never wanted to made her worry or stamped her hope out. But this time, it's for the best. . .

She gasped, finding out she was too selfish for just thinking about herself. Cole was right, her children were her and Leo's. They would not be conceived if she cancelled the wedding. Her face turned nonplussed, tears glistenning in her eyes while wavering between the children and the love of her life. If she chose Cole, they would have their own children, but those deffinitely weren't the ones she had already had with Leo. As a mother, Future Piper couldn't pick that choice. She loved her two little angels. "My little angel", those words suddenly appeared to her mind, that's what she called her children, that's also what Cole had called her.

"But what about us? We deserve a chance, don't we?" – sobbed her hopelessly.

"Don't cry." – whispered him – "You've made me happy. I'll live happily until my last breath since I know you love me."

Future Piper started another kiss which Cole responded passionately and led them both into love making. Future could be changed, it depended on how people built it in the present. Cole or Leo, present Piper had to pick her decision by herself. Future Piper had no business there, this trip was a chance. To fulfil what she had habored for ten years. A day to love.

"Why are you preparing a wedding while you're married to Cole?" – asked Little Piper.

"We don't match each other." – answered Piper, she thought her little self might not understand those adult problems.

"So you two divorced? Like mom and dad?"

Though Little Piper wouldn't remember the imformation she's collecting now, Piper didn't want to talk about their issue to her.

"But still love each other." – continued the little girl – "What is our future self doing in his house?"

They had had a lot of time to get to know each other and had a nice and friendly talk. Then Piper decided to look for where her future self was. She scried for her and figured out she's staying with Cole. Future Piper had been staying with him ever since she left the Manor. Piper didn't know how to think, they obviously had too much to talk, and share with each other. Perhaps it's a "Long time no see". What would be happening to her future??? What was that icy Piper doing there???

"Life is very complicated, Piper." – she told her little self, and her own self as well – "sometimes we can't do what we want to."

"Well, you summon me here to listen to your pure heart. I don't know what is it in your adult life. Before those complication come, my only desire is to get married to Cole."

Piper stared at the girl, she just helped her listen to her private voice from the bottom of her heart. She wanted to marry Cole, be his wife, live with him, and love him. That desire had led to a Piper in the present. And what present Piper would be doing would lead to that icy Piper. Cole Turner, he was sure keeping this little girl's heart, and exactly staying with Future Piper. They're apparently and deeply attached to him.

"Cole!" – uttered Little Piper pulling her out of her meditation. She walked towards the window where the girl was standing looking out. Cole and Future Piper were holding each other closely outside the manor. They didn't want to break the contact, it seemed they're willing to keep it for the rest of their lives.

"Your embrace is perfect." – murmured Future Piper – "I wish the whole world just stood still forever."

"Then we won't have to worry about what happens next." – approved Cole.

Future Piper tightened her arms around him.

"Cole!" – cried the little girl out loud.

Both of them looked up towards the window.

The moment later Little Piper pulled the door open rushing to her prince, following by Piper. Future one parted from him steping up her present self. Piper searched her new face, she looked absolutely different from the morning, full of emotion, her eyes were swollen. Piper knew she had cried so much, she had come to Cole and cried with him all the day.

"Hi!" – smiled Little Piper.

Cole knelt down in front of her.

"Don't let her go." – said the little girl – "I'm not going to leave you when I'm at her age."

Piper shed tears seeing her past self wrap her arms around his neck, and Cole fondly held her back. Future Piper and Little Piper started fading. Her spell was about to finish.

"You've gottten our answers." – said her future self.

Yes, both of them gave her the same answer, that Cole had always been and would always be the love of her life. They only felt absolutely and completely happy in his embrace. Future Piper didn't have to tell her openly which decision she should make. She didn't need to hear anything either. She saw it by her own eyes now. Before life became complicated, Little Piper kept his image in her heart. After spending enough whirligig of life, her heart still belonged to him, nothing would ever change that.

0.00AM now. A new day was beginning.

22 days left. . .

Piper was standing before his penthouse. She had stayed up all the rest of last night to think about the life her future and past selves had shown. She had left her bed when the grandfather's clock hadn't stricken 5.00AM yet. Leaving a short note on the fridge to say to her sisters that she wouldn't be home until tomorrow, Piper drove to Cole. She believed he also couldn't get sleep after all of what had happened yesterday. She's so anxious to tell him her last decision. Everything was depended on her decision now. Fulfilling her past self's dream and preventing a regretful future. That's what was supposed to be.

The door wasn't locked, Piper walked in quietly. The living room was deserted, maybe Cole's in his bedroom. She walked straght to it, believing he would be surprised and very delighted receiving her back to his life. It's time to cure the pain of each other and rekindle their love. She would see his glamorous smile again soon.

The door swung open, Cole was packing up. He turned around in astonishment.

"What are you doing?" – Piper hadn't thought she was the one to get shocked.

Cole never knew she could be up at that time since he had first known her, considering she had to work over midnight with her job at P3. She stood there dressing well with her long hair hanging down her back. Not sluggish a little bit.

"I'm leaving." – spoke him in a very low voice as if he's committing a sin.

"Forget it." – Piper got close to him brushing a shirt off of his hand – "I want you back."

She expected a line of joy on his face, but he looked gloomy. She decided to elaborate more:

"I love you, Cole. I never doubt it." – she still held his arm tightly – "I've just found it's too unfair that I just thought about everyone and everything, except you and myself and what I'm throwing in our lives."

Cole felt a sting in his heart. That was what he had been hoping her to figure out. He had begged her to think and live for themselves once, to keep the meaning of their lives surviving. It's too late now. He would be sorry for this chance – this possibility forever. He shouldn't have given up on them that soon. If he wasn't dying. . . If there was a way to undo the progress. . . Nevertheless, now wasn't time for regretting. He knew what he had to do at the moment. Piper's life and happiness shouldn't be ruined by him.

"We can't." – Cole took her hand off and stepped away from her.

"Why?" – stunned Piper – "I'm not lofty as I thought I could try to be. I saw how I would become if I stuck to the way I chose. When the chance came, my future self spent all her time to be with you." – she stepped forward and touched him again – "I saw her tears. . . Our love is the most important thing in my life, you're the first one I care for. I'm ready to face my family, those decrepit Elders, even Leo."

Cole melt in her gentle touch, feeling resentful against himself for all of the powers he had collected on the wasteland, there's no power could help him to see the future. It's probably their fate which was proving they're really not meant to be.

"We've tried a lot to go through it." – he gave her a look as calm as he could – "I've tried a lot to accept it. I won't let you draw me back to your life since it's not going to last long."

"You won't. But I'm gonna join your life this time." – said Piper, she firmly insisted on – "I'll do whatever you do, I'll live wherever you live, even though I'll have to do evil and live in the Underworld. Everything."

Cole shook his head, her words were so excessive. She must be acting without much thought.

"It's unfeasible." – murmured him – "You're the Charmed One. You. . ."

Piper interrupted him by kissing on his lips. She stood on tiptoe with her hands cupping on his cheeks. It's somewhat crazy but all she wanted at that time was to show Cole how meaningful he was to her. When they had to separate for breathing, both of them felt hot and the craving for each other rising up.

"I won't leave my sisters. But you're my top priority. I'll care for them later." – spoke Piper quickly.

They plaited to each other again. The suitcase was pushed down on the floor, the shirt Cole was wearing joined it right after that. All of a sudden, he stopped and managed to get up.

"We can't." – uttered him.

Piper also raised up pinning him down to a kiss. Then she led him lying on the bed and got on top of him.

"Go on. I'll answer to you by kisses." – said her, she bent down to spread her kisses on his neck down to his chest while her hand started wanderring freely around. Piper reached her favorite place on his body soon.

There had been so many things that she hadn't thought of love making much, her desire had almost perished. She hadn't thought there would be a day she did it to him again. Cole groaned in ecstasy. Piper smiled. She hadn't thought there would be a day she felt it again. Happiness.

Please review!!!


	18. Part 18

I LOVE YOU, PIPER

A/N: Thank you very much!!! I'm trying to finish this story. I've written many fics, but it seems I've never finished any of them :( :( :( Please keep reading and reviewing!!!

An idea in this chapter belongs to Blue eyes6!!! Thank you very much for transfering it to me!!!

**Part 18**

**Parley**

19 days left

Prue and Phoebe were making coffee for breakfast in the kitchen. Since none of them was good at cooking, they both had dined out 3 last days. They're waiting for Piper to come home. Leo orbed in.

"Where's Piper?" – asked him.

"Visiting her old friend." – answered Phoebe.

"Is she ok? Can you sense her?" – asked Prue warily.

"Yes. But who's the friend?"

"The one in high school. What's up?" – frowned Phoebe sipping her coffee.

"You shouldn't've let her go alone." – grumbled Leo.

"C'mon." – grinned Prue, she changed her sitting position – "We've vanquished The Source of All Evil. Except our invincible problem, it's nearly demon-free. I think the invincible one even has solved himself out. We haven't seen him around recently, have we? Time to enjoy our own lives."

"Yeah." – agreed Phoebe.

"Are you sure she's with her old friend? And who's the guy exactly?" – Leo shook his head.

"Actually we haven't seen her since last weekend. We just got a note, then a call." – said Phoebe.

"Cole can be considered as an old friend." – Leo muttered to himself.

Prue and Phoebe exchanged their look.

"You must be too much suspicious." – said Prue – "She had no reason to go see him. She made her decision."

"If she did, she wouldn't cast the spell to listen to her heart." – reminded Leo.

A minute of silence passed on.

"Don't scare me." – murmured Phoebe.

"She wouldn't. I know her." – said Prue.

None of them wanted Piper to take Cole back. They had done many things to prevent it from coming true. Then a spell ruined all of their efforts. In the meantime, Piper silently walked in the living room. She had stayed at the penthouse 3 days, happily with Cole. Now she had to let her family know and cancel the wedding with Leo. Cole suggested to go with her but Piper thought it's better for three sisters talked to each other. She guessed everyone was in the kitchen, however, before she reached them, a high voice shrieked out:

"It's all your fault, Prue." – screamed Phoebe – "You supported her to do the spell."

Piper paused, they seemed to have known it. She wouldn't expect them to agree with her on the spot. It'd be a hard talk. Piper inhaled a deep breath.

"I do hate that bastard, and never be up on accepting him. But Piper's our sister. I couldn't see her in despair."

"What should we do now, huh?" – challenged Phoebe.

"Talk to her. We're sisters." – Prue tried to calm down – "She knows right from wrong."

"I'm afraid she doesn't." – uttered Leo – "Hadn't I asked The Elders to erase her feeling for that demon, she would've been in his embrace now."

Phoebed gasped.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean?" – asked Prue.

Piper's heart sank down. That was why she had felt nothing seeing Cole come back. She had wondered several times how come she had been so stony, how come she could ignore him easily. After her feeling being awaken, she felt pain, and lost torturing her endlessly and urging her to reunite with him as well as put everything else aside. She could imagine how painful Cole had been suffering while his feeling for her was never fainted.

"Dry her love for him up. Keep her from growing a passion with him." – said Leo.

"Without her coinsciousness??? Did you know what you're doing? It's very ruthless." – Prue raised her voice – "You son of a bitch!"

"You think it's a bad thing?" – retorted Leo – "I also asked them to do the same on you."

Prue raised her hand ready to send him against the wall.

"Remember the time you love me?" – asked Leo quickly, Prue paused – "Our marriage wasn't happy, you're not happy since the only one I love was Piper. After we got divorced, I asked them to sooth your feeling making you forget me and we still can live in peace with each other, no hard feeling. It helped you start dating again and meet Bane."

So it had a good side. Prue recalled she had just wanted to kill herself after finding she wouldn't able to replace Piper in his heart before. Then all of a sudden, her love for him became vague and she had no hesitate leaving him behind.

"You mean if they stop the effect, I'll. . . change back to love you?" – asked Prue worrily.

"No. They just made you forget me." – said Leo – "You love Bane after you yourself really forgot me. They can't manipulate you to love someone you don't."

Prue sighed of relief. But Phoebe looked confused.

"It means Piper doesn't really forget Cole by herself and she doesn't love you?" – infered her.

"You're right." – Piper showed up.

"Pi. . ." – Leo turned around with his wide-opened eyes. He didn't finish calling her name when she flung her hands blowing him up. Leo was scattered into orb dust, then pieced on together.

"Forgive him. He loves you, Piper." – said Prue running to hold her sister's hands.

"He made me hurt Cole, and hurt myself badly." – cried Piper pulling her own hands off.

"All of us took parts in objecting you and him." – said Prue.

"So I have something to announce." – said Piper – "We're coming back together."

"No." – cried Leo – "You're not doing it. Did you talk to your future self? We're married. I'm your husband."

"Are we happy?" – asked her.

"Of course." – surprised Leo – "As long as we're together, we're happy."

"I didn't see it. My future self isn't happy."

"Don't take it wrong, Piper. You can't change it." – said Leo.

"Why not? It's my future. I can decide which way I should choose." – argued her.

It looked like Leo's going to fly into a rage. His face turned red while he gazed at her angrily and shadily. It's weird that a demon kept pleading for love while an angel was cunning enough to make tricks. Looking at her eyes, Leo couldn't find any love in them. Insteading of shouthing at her or doing something rude, he softened his tone:

"I'm sorry." – murmured him – "I committed a bad thing. But I don't always do bad things. You know I'll be willing to sacrifice myself for you. As I ignored the rules to cure you 2 years ago, and had my wings cut. Because I love you. I can do everything, anything as far as you and our love are concerned."

Piper didn't need him to remind her of that. She never forgot she would've been dead if Leo hadn't given his hand to her in time. She had never had doubt about his dignity. It's hard to believe he could do something for his personal gain and harm the others. Leo was an angel after all. But he did confess he had done a bad thing, he had broken her love with Cole, just because he loved her. It seemed the fate was offering them a reason to resolve their situation. Piper found she wasn't quite guiltless to blame him.

"I can't say I feel nothing for you. I used to love you, I don't want us to turn back on each other for the rest of our lives. I need to say sorry to you too. I thought I would take all blame you gave me when I came home and canceled everything we had planned together. Now isn't too bad. We won't hurt each other anymore at least. We'll learn to be good friends little by little."

"I'm not going to lose you." – insisted him.

"Leo!"

He orbed out before Piper could say more. She sighed, turning around to face her sisters.

"That's the end?" – asked Phoebe.

"I'll move out with Cole." – announced Piper.

"What?" – stunned Prue.

"Will you accept him to move in?" – it wasn't a question, Piper wanted to explain why she decided to leave.

"How about all of our arrangements? And you keep going around as Mrs. Turner? I'm sure everyone will enjoy the joke." – said Phoebe sarcastically.

"Leo doesn't seem to give up. Do you think he'll ask The Elders to erase your feeling again or something?" – said Prue, she felt odd that they had to think about dealing with an angel now.

"He can do anything he wants, but I'll never love him. Cole'll awake me again." – answered Piper.

"Um, Piper. I don't think I like having a demon in our family. As I said, you could consider whether you should marry Leo. But marry Cole, no discussion." – said Prue.

"We don't expect your bless."

"We?" – interrupted Phoebe – "You and Cole are a "we" now? I don't see you two can find a way to build your family between good and evil. You're crazy."

"He isn't evil. Plus, evil doings aren't animated anymore." – defended Piper.

"He's evil by birth." – opposed Prue – "He himself admited it. You can't say he's not a demon. Nothing can change that."

"Look, we'll go nowhere with this topic." – determined Piper – "He's my true love, and you're my sisters. Both are meaningful to me. Don't force me choose one and lose one." – said her in a choked voice, then she tried to sound firmer – "Since both side can't be in harmony with each other, I'll move out of this house, but not out of this family. I'll still come back here and we'll meet at P3. No more talking about Cole."

"The problem can't solve itself when you just ignore it." – resisted Phoebe.

"Any better idea?" – challenged Piper.

"I think it's the best." – said Prue. Both of her sisters turned to look at her. She smiled stretching her arms out, Piper took them into a conciliatory hug.

"Thank you." – said Piper.

"I hate him. I hate my sister being upset more." – said Prue.

Phoebe was dumbfounded for a while, then she walked to them and touched Piper's shoulder. Prue and Piper dragged her in their hug.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

18 days left

Leo stood outside the penthouse waiting impatiently for Cole answering the door. He had ring the bell twice and five minutes had passed through. It's as long as five years. He guessed Cole didn't want to see him. Leo had to repress himself from orbing directly in. He decided to ring the bell again.

Still nothing happened. Perhaps it's simple that Cole wasn't home at that time. But Piper had said to her sisters that he was. Seven minutes had lasted until now. When Leo was about to orb in, the door swung open lightly. Cole appeared in pyjamas, his hair was dishevelled though it's over 10.00 AM. Looking like he didn't leave the bed yet.

"Can we talk?" – asked Leo after Cole said nothing seeing him.

Cole turned around to walk back to his living room, Leo followed him and closed the door. The room was dim with no light and all of the curtain were fallen. Cole had already sat on the couch. Leo sensed something odd, the former Mighty Belthazor shouldn't face his rival in such a situation.

"Are you ok?" – blurted Leo, he himself heard it ridiculous, what could happen to an invincible demon.

Cole flicked his hand and the curtain lifted up by themselves, sun light brimed over the place making it revived, his clothes also changed into a black t-shirt and black jeans. His powers were really handy. Leo got scared of how powerful his rival was. So Cole's ready to talk now. Leo stood still in his spot gazing at him.

"I oppose your relationship with Piper." – started Leo.

"What's new?" – muttered Cole, he didn't bother to take a look at his uninvited guest.

"You can't give her the love she deserves to get. Don't plunge her into the hell with your love." – stated Leo firmly. He knew for sure Cole was unable to kill him with all of his powers. It gave him enough strengh to go ahead.

"Pleading for my favor now, whitelighter?" – said Cole with a wry smile. Finally Leo saw his eyes, he looked quite exhausted even though his appearance was still the same. In fact, Cole had to make a false cover to hide his gauntness. He was absolutely right that Leo's there to persuade him to leave Piper. After having failed with all of their efforts, they assumed Leo could convince him to give up??? Cole thought so. It wasn't a good solution. Maybe they're out of options.

"Piper is a witch. She devotes her life to fight for good. You know that." – said Leo moderately – "So will her children."

"I support her." – answered Cole. He's aware of his own condition and worrying about how to keep Piper from grieving for him all the rest of her life. The fact that he got a terrible headache this morning and he'd had to try his best to pull himself out of the bed for answering the door. But Leo didn't "talk" to him everyday, so Cole wanted to play with him for a little while. In addition, he's not going to tell Leo that he's dying, and Leo should be relieved and wait.

"I do believe you'll support her, and her children, your children as well. So that they'll become the most evil and dangerous beings ever existed." – continued Leo sharply.

His words obviously stirred Cole up. He stood up glaring at the whitelighter. After The Source had been vanquished, the Underworld activities became quiet, most of evil forces became weak, since they couldn't find a new leader who was able to win over the others and dominated them. Cole did have this ability, so would his children. That's why the good side would consider his offsprings a big threat. It touched Cole deeply on the raw. Nevertheless, he had no children, and he would never had. Why should he get hurt with those words??? His inside fell down. It's a mistake to talk to an enemy. They would never bring joy to you.

Leo did feel strange, Cole seemed dull this morning. He was ready to receive some energy balls standing in front of the insane demon. Probably Piper had calmed him down. Actually he's not only calm. Cole was as meek as a lamb, wasn't he???

"As I checked, you're twelve year older than her great grandmother." – Leo continued again.

"Get out!" – mumbled Cole. He didn't have any energy to play with Leo. He wanted to crawl back to his bed and hopefully gain enough strength when Piper came home.

"And you're still very alive now. While Piper has 70 years left at most. I'm saying she won't be here to keep your children stay good when they have a turn." – Leo pointed out – "That's the main reason why all of us don't approve your marriage. We can't take the risk to endanger this world. Think how it would be if your children turn evil and nobody can stop them. How it would be if one or two of your children turn evil while the others keep fighting for good. They would destroy each other. Their war would ruin the world along with them. How should Piper rest in peace then? It'd be an eternal regret."

Cole turned away flicking his hand to open the door.

"Leave!" – demanded him.

"Think about it, Cole! If you really love her." – entreated Leo – "She's too young to estimate the price she might have to pay. But you're experienced to see it thoroughly."

He walked to face Cole:

"I come in and out through this door, that shows my respect, I want a talk with you like two men. I don't love Piper less than you. And if you ever think you can get rid of me, you're seriously wrong. Let her be with me, it's safer. I'll do all my best to assure her happiness. I promise."

It seemed Cole wasn't going to say anything. Leo decided to walk out. So his calculation was wrong. He couldn't convince the demon. Were his arguments not enough??? He had predicted Cole would think for Piper, and he would give up for her sake. But he didn't. Because he loved her, he just felt happy being with her, so he never left her nor destroyed his own happiness. It turned out he just thought for himself. "What do you expect?" –meditated Leo – "He's a demon after all." Leo knew he would find another way.

"Live up to your promise. Or you'll get the worst torture I can imagine." – stated Cole of a sudden.

Leo paused, then turned around.

He nodded.

Cole's eyes looked dismal and listless. . .

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please review!!!


End file.
